my innocent boy
by alitomondh
Summary: no summary/KYUMIN/BL/NEWBIE
1. Chapter 1

"hah..hahh..haah...haaaaaaissshhh"

Tampak seorang namja menghembuskan nafas nya sambil berlali kencang. Apa dia sedang lomba marathon..? yah mari kita saksikan..

"Tuan muda.. tolong berhenti ! aduuhhh bagaimana ini tuan besar pasti marah,aishhh" terlihat seorang lelaki paruh baya mengacak rambut nya frustasi yang ternyata adalah pengawal pribadi si tuan muda.

"maafkan aku ajushii tapih akuhh tidak akan kembalihh hah.. .., ajushi pulang sajaaaaaah" teriak namja itu yang terlihat sudah kepayahan mengatur nafasnya.

Mereka terlihat asyik berkejaran sampai terlihat ada persimpangan di depan jalan.

"aku harus ambil jalan yang mana ya? Aishh bagaimana ini? Hah yasudah kanan saja" putusnya.

Dan ternyata...

"HAH KENAPA JALAN BUNTU ! haishhh bagaimana ini ?! pabboya lee sungmin! Rutuk namaja itu yang ternyata bernama lee sungmin.

"mau bagaimana lagi, daripada shin ajushi menangkapku labih baik aku panjat tembok ini." Sungmin membulatkan tekad nya menjadi sebulat pipi nya. (Loh?)

Suara hentakan sepatu terdengar semakin mendekat. Sungmin semakin panik dan akhir nya dia nekat memanjat dinding yang tingginya hampir dua kali tinggi badan nya.

"Tuan muda, saya mohon jangan, kembalilah, saya bisa dipecat oleh tuan besar" shin ajushi tampak sangat putus asa.

"shireo ! ajushi jangan mendekat ! kalau ajushi mendekat minnie akan melompat !"

"jangan tuan muda, tuan muda bisa terluka" bujuk shin ajushi

"biar saja ! minnie lebih baik terluka daripada harus masuk sekolah asrama, hiks..!" keukeuh sungmin sambil air mata nya berjatuhan.

"tuan muda saya mohon.."

"SHIREO ! HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." karna terlalu banyak bergerak akhir nya sungmin terpeleset dan jatuh ke sisi jalan belakang pembatas jalan..

"TUAN MUDAAAAAAA, TUAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA? JAWAB SAYA TUAN MUDA...?" shin ajushi sangat khawatir melihat tuan muda nya terjungkal kebelakang. Shin ajhusi melihat ada sebuah bangku, segera dia menyeret bangku ke dekat dinding. Shin ajhusi kemudian melihat ke sebrang dinding pembatas. Dan ternyata kenyataan yang didapatnya lebih mengejutkan.

"eoh...? kemana hilang nya tuan muda?" shin ajushi kemudian melompat dan mencari dimana keberadaan tuan mudanya..

"Ya Tuhan... selamatkan hamba dari amukan tuan besar " shin ajushi berdoa di tengah kebingungan nya.. poor shin ajushi ...

Baiklah mari kita tinggalkan shin ajhushi dan mari kita lihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sungmin.. kemana kah hilangnya kelinci imut kita itu?

"SHIREO ! HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Brukkkkk..

"ahh sakit, huweeee eomaaaa.." sungmin menangis dan seketika kepalanya menjadi pusing.. sebelum kesadaran nya hilang sungmin sempat mendengar suara mesin mobil yang dinyalakan. Dan setelah itu dia merasa badan nya melayang.

"eomma, appa, mianhae, minnie sedang dalam perjalanan ke surga sekarang" batin nya berkata dan saat itu juga dia kehilangan kesadaran nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Terlihat sebuah mobil colt terbuka memasuki halaman sebuah rumah sederhana. Pekarangan rumah nya terlihat sangat cantik dengan banyak bermacam-macam jenis bunga. Dan di sebelah rumah tersebut ada kios kecil yang menjual berbagai jenis bunga dan juga alat-alat berkebun. Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik diusia nya muncul dari arah kios bunga.

"kau sudah pulang kyu? Bagaimana bunga nya sudah kau kirimkan pada tuan Kim?" tanya Cho Heechul yang ternyata pemilik kios bunga.

"sudah eomma, kalau belum mana mungkin aku sudah pulang." Jawab Cho Kyuhyun putra dari Cho Heechul.

"ishh dasar anak kurang ajar !"

"hehe.." sang anak hanya nyengir gaje(?) mendengar ibu nya bersungut-sungut. Menggoda sang ibu adalah rutinitas paling menyenagkan menurut kyuhyun..

"lalu pupuk pesanan eomma tidak lupa kan?"

"anni.. pupuk nya di belakang mobil eomma.." jawab kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah nya. Dia sungguh lelah hari ini, badan nya terasa lengket. Mengantar pesanan bunga ke beberapa tempat dan juga pulang nya harus mampir ketempat penjual pupuk yang tempat nya sangat jauh cukup menguras tenaga kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun POV

Perkenalkan, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Umurku 17 tahun. Aku masih sekolah kelas 3 di SMA negeri dekat rumah ku. Aku adalah putra semata wayang dari Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul. Keluarga ku adalah keluarga sederhana. Appa ku, Cho Hangeng adalah seorang staff di salah satu perusahaan swasta. Appa adalah seorang yang tampan,lembut,bijaksana dan juga berwibawa. Pria tangguh yang dapat menaklukan hati seorang Ratu iblis..kekekeke.. nah eomma ku Cho Heechul adalah wanita yang sangat cantik tapi kata-katanya luar biasa pedas dan juga berbahaya. Eomma membuka kios bunga di sebelah rumah. Meskipun galak dan juga kadang sangat kejam, aku sangaaaaat sayang eomma.. hehe. Baiklah cukup perkenalan nya. Aku ingin segera mandi karna badan ku sudah bau kambing sepertinya..

"OMO~~~ KYUUUUUUUUU~~~CEPAT KEMARI ! PALLIWAAAAA"

Mendengar teriakan eomma aku segera berlari ke halaman rumah.

"ada apa eomma, kenapa berteriak?"

"kyu, anak siapa yang kau bawa ini?"

"hah ? anak?" aku bingung sebenarnya apa yang di bicarakan eomma. Aku berjalan menuju belakang mobil dan aku sangat terkejut melihat seorang anak yang sedang tidur terlentang di atas karung pupuk. Siapa anak manis itu? Apa dia mati? Tanyaku dalam hati.

"aku tidak tahu bagaimana anak itu bisa ada di mobil, mungkin pak Hong memberi kita bonus karna membeli pupuk dalam jumlah banyak." Jawabku polos.

"ishhh kau ini, serius lah kyu" jawab eomma sambil menjewer kuping ku.

"aww sakit eomma ishhh " aku mengusap-usap telingaku yang terkena jeweran cinta dari eomma. Ishh sakit sekali..!

"gendong saja kyu, bawa kedalam, kasihan kalau kita biarkan dia disini, setelah sadar baru kita tanyakan pada nya."

"arraseo.." aku menggendong anak ini ke dalam rumah. Aku perhatikan wajahnya sangat manis, pipinya gembul,bulu matanya lentik merah berbentuk M sangat mungil.

Aku baringkan anak ini di sofa ruang tamu. Hembusan nafas nya terdengar lembut sekali. Sepertinya tidurnya sangat damai. Eomma sibuk berkutat di dapur, mungkin membuat makan melangkah kan kaki menuju kamar. Memilih baju ganti dan segera menyambar handuk. Setelah beberapa menit aku keluar dari kamar mandi. _Haaaahh segaaaar~.._ aku mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk. Aku berjalan menuju dapur dan aroma lezat tercium membuat perutku berteriak minta di isi. Aku melihat eomma sedamg mengaduk sup.

"eommaaa..lapaaar~" aku memeluk perut eomma dari belakang.. mesra sekali kan?

"sebentar lagi matang kyu, appa juga sebentar lagi pulang. Oia coba kau lihat, anak tadi sudah bangun belum?"

"ah iya aku hampir lupa eomma, sebentar aku lihat dulu"

Aku menuju ruang tamu, aku menunduk memandangi wajah anak ini.. manis~ kekeke.. daku melihat bola matanya bergerak-gerak, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan bangun. Dan akhirnya mata itu terbuka. Anak itu mengerjap-ngerjap kan matanya imut.. Ya Tuhan mata foxy nya sungguh indah,bening dan juga cantik. Seketika jantungku berdetak sangat cepat..

End Of Kyuhyun Pov

Sungmin Pov

Dimana ini? Apa aku ada di surga? Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku, eomma apa minnie sudah mati? Orang yang ada di depan minnie ini siapa? Apa malaikat? Waah tampan sekali..kalau begini minnie betah di surga..hihihi~ tapi kalau minnie di surga minnie tidak bisa bertemu dengan appa dan eomma lagi dong? Hiks.. hikss..

End Of Sungmin Pov

Normal Pov

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...HIKS HIKS HIKS HUWAAAAA..."

"eh eh kenapa kau menangis? Yaaaa jangan menangis aishh berisiiiiik, telingaku sakit mendengar suara tangis mu bocah ! yakkk! Berhenti ku bilang!" kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Mendengar suara tangis yang sangat kencang Heechul langsung mematikan kompor dan berlari ke ruang tamu.

"ada apa kyu? Mengapa dia menangis?"

"tidak tahu eomma, dia terbangun dan tiba-tiba menangis"

"cup..cup..cup.. sudah anak manis, jangan menangis lagi ya" Heechul mendekati sungmin dan memeluknya. Sambil menenangkan nya.

"Ahjumaaa~ apa ahjuma adalah malaikat? Minnie di surga kan?" sungmin bertanya sambil sesenggukan

"Surga kau bilang? Cihh ini rumahku bocah ! dan apa? Malaikat? Dia ini adalah ratu iblis bukan malaikat" kyuhyun menjawab tanpa menyadari aura Heechul sudah kelam.

"YAK DASAR ANAK DURHAKA! KALAU AKU RATU IBLIS LALU KAU APA? ANAK IBLIS!" Heechul berteriak

"hiks.. hiks.. HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, EOMAAAAAA~ minnie ada di neraka bukan di surga..." sungmin kembali menangis mendengar pertengkaran ibu dan anak ini.

"sssttt maafkan ahjuma ne? Kau tenang saja, kau ada dirumah ahjuma, siapa nama mu nak?"

Kyuhyun yang melihat nada manis ibunya memutar mata nya malas..

"nama ku minnie ahjuma.."

"baiklah minnie sekarang mandi dulu ne? Nanti ahjuma siapkan baju ganti untuk minnie. Minnie mandi di kamar kyuhyun saja. Ayo ahjuma antar"

"Yaa eomaaa kenapa harus dikamarku !" protes kyuhyun

"ya terus mau dimana lagi kyu, sudahlah kan hanya mandi.." jawab ibunya cuek

"tapikan dia yeoja eomma.."

"hng...?" sungmin yang mendengar pedebatan ibu dan anak ini mencerna kata-kata kyuhyun. Baru saja Heechul akan menjawab suara sungmin sudah terdengar.

"tapi kan minnie ..."

"sudah sayang tak apa, ayo kita ke kamar Kyuhyun."

"sebenarnya minnie.."

"eommaa, bagaimana pun kan dia yeoja" kata Kyuhyun frustasi

"ahjumaa minnie.."

"sudah minnie tidak apa-apa jangan dengarkan anak setan itu"

Heechul sudah menyeret sungmin ke kamar kyuhyun. Sedangkan sungmin sudah pasrah karna sedari tadi kata-katanya tidak didengar..dan Kyuhyun sudah frustasi karna kelakuan eomma nya yang seenaknya..

Tbc..

**hai hai...**

**salam kenal semua nya..**

**saya datang membawa cerita kyumin yang sudah langka ditemui di ffn hiks... karna saya masih newbie saya harap readers berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak**

**mau kasih kritik yang pedes,asem,manis juga saya terima deh**

**gomawooo MUAH MUAH MUAH**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Innocent Boy**

**By Alitomondh**

**Cho Kyuhyun X Lee sungmin**

**Genre: Romance,Drama,Lil'bit Humour**

**BL/Yaoi**

**Rate T/ada unsur M**

**Enjoy syalalala~~**

* * *

chapter 2

At mansion Lee

"maafkan saya tuan besar, ketika saya memanjat dinding itu, tuan muda sudah menghilang." Pak Shin nampak taku-takut menjelaskan kronologis hilangnya sungmin.

"ya sudah sekarang pergilah, dan bilang pada semua pengawal cari keberadaan minnie secepatnya. Kalau perlu kerahkan semua pengawal ke seluruh penjuru korea !" perintah Tuan Lee

"hiks bagaimana ini yeobo, bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa pada minnie." Nyonya Lee tampak sangat sedih mengetahui anaknya hilang.

"tenanglah yeobo, kita akan segera menemukan minnie." Sesungguhkan hati Tuan Lee pun sangat khawatir emndengar anak semata wayangnya hilang.

Cho's house

Sesampainya dikamar kyuhyun, Heechul menutup pintu dan langsung menuju kamar mandi kemudian mengisi air hangat agar Sungmin bisa berendam. Sesungguhnya dalam hati Heechul merasa amat senang karena dia dari dulu bercita-cita mempunyai anak perempuan. _Ya Tuhan, mungkin kah ini jawaban dari doa ku selama ini? Tetapi meskipum Engkau telah mengirim anak malaikat untuk ku tolong jangan ambil anak setan itu Tuhan, aku sangat menyayanginya walaupun kadang dia membuatku darah tinggi, batin Heechul meracau tidak jelas_. -_-

Sementara itu sungmin hanya mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya melihat pemandangan ruangan yang terasa asing baginya. "Jadi hyung tampan tadi nama nya Kyuhyun ya? Hihi~ kenapa muka minnie jadi panas begini yaa hehe.. dan ini kamar hyung tampan kan? Omo omo kyaaaaa~ minnie maluu..." gumam nya yang entah pada siapa..

"loh, minnie kenapa belum buka baju ?" tanya Heechul seraya menghampiri Sungmin yang hanya berdiri disamping tempat tidur sambil memegangi pipi nya.

"ahjumaa.. emm ituuu.. minnie malu.." sungmin menundukan kepala nya menyembunyikan rona pipinya.

"aigooo~ minnie malu pada siapa eoh ?, dan juga minnie jangan panggil ahjuma ne? Panggil saja chullie eomma. Nah sekarang sini eomma bantu membuka baju nya." Dan Heechul pun segera membuka baju sungmin dengan cepat. Heechul pun tidak curiga pada sungmin yang tidak memakai dalaman di balik t shirt nya karena dia pikir sungmin masih berumur 12 tahun karna postur tubuh sungmin yang pendek dan mungil. Dan juga mungkin buah dada sungmin belum tumbuh, begitu pikirnya..

"minnie chagi lain kali jangan memakai celana ne ? seorang yeoja harus memakai dress agar terlihat cantik. Apalagi minnie kan manis dan menggemaskan. Pasti akan semakin imut jika memakai dress. "

"ne chullie eomma.." Sungmin hanya tersipu malu mendengar pujian Heechul yang mengatakan dia manis. Dan tampak nya uri bunny lupa bahwa dia sebenarnya namja.. aigoo~

Dan akhirnya tanggal lah sudah semua kain yang menutupi area bawah sungmin dan terlihatlah benda mungil yang menggantung di selangkangan sungmin. Posisi Heechul yang berjongkok, membuat wajah nya sejajar dengan junior sungmin. Heechul hanya bisa melotot dan menganga lebar sampai rasanya rahangnya akan jatuh ke lantai.

"HUWAAAAA MINNIE...! ka..kkau namja ?" Heechul tergagap saking syok nya.

"ne chullie eomma, dari tadi minnie ingin menjelaskan kalau minnie itu namja tapi perkataan minnie tidak di dengar." Sungmin menjawab dengan lirih dan juga matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"aigooo... maafkan eomma ne? Habis wajah mu benar-benar terlihat manis."

"ne chullie eomma, tapi mau sampai kapan chullie eomma mau memandangi junior minnie?"

Heechul tidak sadar bahwa posisinya masih berjongkok di depan selangkangan sungmin. Dia pun segera bangun dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

"baiklah, sekarang minnie mandi saja dulu ne, setelah itu kita makan malam bersama."

"ehmm itu .. minnie ingin minta tolong, bisakan chullie eomma menemani minnie mandi? Biasa nya kalau minnie mandi selalu ada yang menemani, minnie rindu eomma minnie.." sorot matanya menyendu membuat siapapun tidak akan tega menolak permintaan kelinci manis ini.

"baiklah chagi, ayo eomma gosok punggung minnie"

"yeaay.. gomawoo chullie eomma" sungmin pun bersorak girang sambil menuju kamar mandi. Heechul yang melihat hanya tersenyum gemas.

Suara sepeda motor terdengar di depan teras rumah. Sang kepala keluarga, Hangeng telah kembali dari kantor tempatnya mencari nafkah. Dan begitu masuk ke dalam rumah, dia hanya menemukan anak semata wayangnya yang sedang bersantai di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru rumah mencari keberadaan istri tercinta nya, karena biasanya Heechul selalu menyambutnya.

"eomma mu kemana kyu ?" Hangeng memutuskan untuk bertanya pada anaknya.

" eomma dikamarku, sedang menemani minnie mandi." Jawab kyuhyun

"eoh?minne?nugu?" dahi nya berkerut mendengar nama asing yang disebutkan kyuhyun.

"hahh~ nanti juga appa tau sendiri siapa minnie." Jawab kyuhyun setengah malas. Hangeng yang bingung pun memutuskan untuk menuju kamar nya, dia pun ingin mandi. Dan mungkin setelah mandi dia akan mengetahui siapa minnie yang kyuhyun maksud.

Kyhyun yang sedari tadi kesal, memencet tombol remote nya dengan brutal. Tayangan di televisi pun sepertinya tidak ada yang menarik. Sebenarnya pikiran nya masih melayang membayangkan mata foxy bening milik sungmin. Hah sepertinya kau mulai gila andwe andwe andwe ! tidak mungkin aku menyukai anak itu. Konyol sekali ! kyuhyun terus bergumam sendiri sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepala nya. Berusaha mengusir bayangan yang sedari tadi menghantuinya.

Ceklek..

Suara pintu terbuka dan nampak lah sungmin dan Heechul keluar dari kamar kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menoleh dan seketika matanya membulat melihat penampilan sungmin. Sungmin memakai kaos kyuhyun yang nampak kebesaran di badan nya. Baju nya jadi menyerupai seperti daster sebatas lutut. Rambut hitam sebahu nya disisir rapi dan poni nya di ikat ke atas seperti air mancur. Kakinya putih mulus. Wajah nya memancarkan aegyo yang sangat dahsyat. Kyuhyun meneguk ludah nya kasar melihat penampilan sungmin yang menggemaskan. _Sadar cho kyuhyun, minnie hanya anak kecil.. sadar sadar sadar_.. kyuhyun mengucapkan mantra nya dalam hati.

"kau kenapa kyu?" tanya heechul, dia melihat anaknya mematung tanpa berkedip ke arah pintu kamar.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan seketika dia sadar sungmin dan ibunya sudah tidak ada lagi disana. Mereka sudah ada di meja makan menyiapkan makanan di atas meja makan. Kyuhyun pun mematikan televisi dan beranjak menyusul eomma nya dan minnie.

"eomma kenapa eomma berikan bajuku pada dia?!" kyuhyun menunjukan raut kesal. Sebenarnya dia bukan kesal karena bajunya dipakai orang lain, tapi lebih kepada efek yang di berikan oleh minnie karena memakai baju itu. Terlihat manis dan juga errr sexy sepertinya.

"aishh jinja.. anak ini sungguh menyebalkan, masa kau tega melihat minnie tidak pakai baju. Lagipula baju nya tadi kotor sekali kyu." Heechul menjawab dengan sabar

"kenapa tidak pakai baju eomma saja?" jawab kyuhyun lagi tidak mau kalah.

"baju eomma kan kecil kyu, tidak akan muat dipakai minnie, sudahlah begitu saja kau ribut. Bajumu kan banyak."

"ishhh, lagipula ada angin apa di korea sampai bisa membawa kelinci gendut ini sampai terlentang di mobil kita." Gumam kyuhyun sambil menahan kekesalan nya.

"eoh gendut? Minnie tidak gendut hyung.." muka sungmin merengut dan mengerucutkan bibir mungil nya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak kuat disuguhi pemandangan yang terlalu ekstrim seperti itu. _Aigoo~~ anak ini wajah nya sungguh berbahaya_ rutuk nya dalam hati.

"ya ya ya jangan pasang wajah seperti itu dan kalau bukan gen MWO ? HYUNG?" refleks kyuhyun berteriak mencerna panggilan sungmin untuk dirinya. Hyung? Dia nam ja?

"ternyata minnie itu namja kyu, eomma juga tadi sempat syok mengetahui nya. Kekeke~" ucap heechul seolah menjawab pertanyaan bathin kyuhyun.

"lalu kalau dia namja kenapa wajahnya.." kyuhyun tak kuasa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia ingin bilang cantik dan manis tapi gengsi nya terlau tinggi.

"tapi minnie beneran namja hyuuung~" sungmin merengek sambil menggoyang goyang kan lengan kyuhyun.

"aishh kau ini, kau bilang kau namja tapi kau merengek-rengek seperti itu, aigoo benar-benar ckckck." Wajah kyuhyun seolah mengejek sungmin. Sungmin yang dipandang seperti itu hanya tersenyum sambil menunjukan gigi kelincinya. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Hangeng yang telah selesai mandi langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan. Dahi nya mengernyit menangkap suara-suara ribut dari arah sana. Dan sesampainya disana hangeng melihat istrinya sedang meletakan panci sup di tengah meja makan dan dia melihat anak nya sedang bersidekap di meja makan. Di sebelahnya dia melihat sosok menggemaskan yang sedang memandangi wajah kyuhyun tanpa berkedip.

"jadi ini yang nama nya minnie?" tanya hangeng

"ah yeobo kau sudah pulang? Sudah mandi juga? Iya kenalkan ini minnie, dia manis sekali kan?Heechul langsung memberondong hangeng dengan segudang pertanyaan.

Sungmin yang mendengar nama nya di sebut langsung berdiri dan membungkuk sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"anneyonghaseo ajusshi, namaku lee sungmin tapi panggil saja minnie, umur minnie 16 tahun." Ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum lucu.

"MWO.. 16 tahun?" ucap ketiga orang disana terkejut.. wah wah rupanya banyak sekali kejutan yang ditimbulkan oleh lee sungmin ini yaa...

"aku kira kau masih 12 tahun chagi.." jawab heechul

"iya akupun berpikiran demikian" sambung hangeng

"habis badan nya pendek sih.." ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah datar nya

"ishh anak ini tidak sopan sekali" kata heechul sambil men deathglare anaknya.

"duduk lah nak, dan ceritakan mengapa minnie sampai bisa ada disini." Hangeng memotong pertengkaran ibu dan anak yang tidak akan pernah ada akhirnya itu.

" baiklah ajushi.. minnie akan bercerita.."

_Flashback_

_Sungmin keluar dari kamar nya, sambil mengucek matanya karena baru bangun tidur,dia menuju dapur yang berada di lantai bawah. Selagi menuruni tangga dia mendengar orang tua nya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya serius._

"_tapi yeobo, kita harus bertanya pada minnie, kasihan kalau kita langsung membuat keputusan tanpa bertanya dulu padanya." Kata leeteuk, eomma sungmin._

"_eoh?mereka sedang membicarakan minnie?" sungmin pun mengendap-ngendap dan bersembunyi di tangga sambil mendengarkan percakapan orang tua nya._

"_kalau kita menanyakan hal ini kepada minnie, aku yakin dia kana langsung menolak yeobo. Percayalah ini demi kepentingan minnie juga." Kini suara lee youngwoon ayah minnie terdengar._

"_tapi aku merasa tak tega,dia tidak pernah lepas dariku yeobo." Suara leeteuk terdengar membujuk suaminya._

"_maka dari itu, jika dia tetap dekat dengan mu sikapnya tidak akan berubah chagi, dia tidak akan pernah dewasa. Tetap kekanakan dan manja. Maka dari itu, asrama shinwa cocok untuk membentuk kepribadian nya. Asrama itu khusus untuk anak lelaki. Rekan bisnis ku juga mengirimkan anak nya kesana, anaknya yang manja kini sikap nya sangat mandiri." Tuan lee terus meyakinkan istrinya._

"_tapi yeobo.."_

"_sudah lah chagi, kau tenang saja, ini hanya sekolah asrama bukan penjara." Lee youngwoon atau kangin memeluk menenangkan istrinya._

"_apa? Sekolah asrama?itu berarti minnie akan tinggal berjauhan dengan eomma dan appa?andwe!" sungmin kembali ke kamarnya sambil menangis. Dia merasa ayahnya tidak adil dan juga kejam. "daripada masuk asrama, lebih baik minnie pergi dari sini." Dia pun mengendap-ngendap keluar kamar dan berlari menuju halaman rumahnya. Pak Shin yang sedang beristirahat melihiat tuan mudanya berlari keluar gerbang mansion yang mewah itu. Dan mereka pun berkejaran sampai akhirnya sungmin terjatuh di atas tumpukan pupuk dibelakang mobil keluarga cho._

_End of flashback_

"Jadi begitu ajushi.." kata sungmin mengakhiri ceritanya.

"hmm.. mungkin sekarang orang tuamu sedang khawatir dan mencari mu nak.." jawab hangeng

"biar saja minnie kesal pada appa ." sungmin menggebungkan pipi nya.

"kyaaa kyeoptaa~..." heechul berteriak heboh melihat ekspresi sungmin yang menggemaskan.

"cih.." kyuhyun hanya berdecih. Sejujurnya dia sangat ingin mencubit pipi yang terlihat seperti kapas tersebut.

"sudah-sudah lebih baik kita makan sekarang. Oh iya, minnie siapa nama orang tuamu chagi?" tanya hangeng sambil menyuap sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

" Lee Youngwoon dan Lee jungsoo, ajushii.." jawab sungmin

"uhuk uhuk... MWOO ?"

TBC

* * *

anneyong chingudeul...

dengan semangat membara i'm back !

aku mau minta maaf nih sebelumnya, di chapter kemarin banyak bgt typo nya -,,- soalnya aku emang ga edit dlu. hehe

dan aku juga mau ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review dan juga ngasih saran dan masukam buat omondh..tengkyu tengkyu tengkyu..

maaf omondh ga bs sebutin satu persatu pokonya cup cup muach muach.

sejujurnya omondh ga punya ekspektasi tinggi terhadap penulisan ffn ini, saya hanya menuangkan imajinasi saya dan itu menjadi kepuasan tersendiri bagi saya. tapi pas liat kotak review kemaren HUWEEEEEE saya terharu.

terima kasih buat yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan juga mereview..


	3. Chapter 3

**My Innocent Boy**

**By Alitomondh**

**Cho Kyuhyun X Lee sungmin**

**Genre: Romance,Drama,Lil'bit Humour**

**BL/Yaoi**

**Rate T/nyerempet ke M  
**

**Enjoy syalalala~~**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"uhuk uhuk... MWOO ?" keluarga cho tersedak dan teriak bersamaan, saking terkejutnya -_-.

"ya ampun, makan nya pelan-pelan saja ajushi,chullie eomma,hyung tampan, minnie tidak akan ambil nasi nya kok.. hihihi~" hah.. sepertinya uri bunny tidak nyambung eoh?

Keluarga cho saling berpandangan dalam diam. Mata mereka seakan saling berbicara satu sama itu sungmin yang tidak tau apa-apa makan dengan lahap.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di kamar kyuhyun sekarang. Kyhyun dengan serius mengerjakan tugas sekolah nya, sementara itu sungmin yang mungkin kelelahan langsung tertidur pulas diranjang kyuhun.

"hoaaaamm.. ah sudah jam 10 malam rupanya.." ujar kyuhyun. Dia lalu merapikan meja belajarnya dan memasukan tugas sekloah nya ke dalam tas. kyuhyun itu orang yang sangat disiplin dan rapi. Dia juga pintar dan rajin menabung (soleh banget ya kyuhyun kikikik). Dengan tabungan nya itu, dia ingin sekali membeli PS terbaru. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja meminta pada orang tua nya, tapi dia tidak ingin menyusahkan mengingat gaji ayahnya yang tidak seberapa dan juga penghasilan ibunya dari toko bunga yang tidak bisa dikatakan besar.

Setelah selesai merapikan bukunya, dia berniat ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka. Dilihatnya sungmin yang meringkuk di ranjang nya.

"ckckck.. anak ini. hah~" lalu dia berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai, kyuhyun memandang nanar pada ranjang nya yang dimonopoli oleh sungmin.

"yah ireona.. yak gendut, geser, jangan ditengah-tengah begitu aisshh.." kyuhyun yang sudah sangat mengantuk kesal karena sungmin susah sekali di bangun kan. Sekali lagi dia menggoyang-goyang kan badan sungmin sampai terdengar lenguhan dari si namja imut itu.

"eunghh..hyung tampan .. ada apa minnie kan masih mengantuk.." rajuk nya sambil mengucek matanya.

"yak geser, aku juga ingin tidur " kyuhyun menutupi rasa gugupnya karena melihat aegyo alami sungmin.

"ishh hyung mengganggu saja.. " sungmin menggeserkan badan nya. "hyung, peluuuuk~" pinta sungmin manja.

"mwo? Shirreo!" kyuhyun terkejut dengan permintaan sungmin. Ditambah jantung nya seakan menggila mendengar suara sungmin yang mendayu-dayu seperti itu.

"hyuung~.. biasanya eomma selalu peluk minnie sebelum minnie tidur"

"aishh anak ini menyusahkan saja.."kyuhyun lalu menarik pinggang sungmin hingga merapat ke badan nya. Kaki sungmin lalu naik ke pinggang kyuhyun.

"hyung hangat.." setelah itu sungmin langsung jatuh tertidur di pelukan hanfat kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah sungmin. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, kyuhyun dapat lebih jelas memperhatikan setiap inci wajah sungmin. Matanya, hidung nya yang mungil dan juga bibirnya yang menggoda.

"hei bocah, wajah mu manis, tingkah mu menyebal kan tapi kadang menggemas kan. membuat ku ingin melakukan ini.."

CHU~

Kyuhyun lalu mencium pipi sungmin. "bahkan pipi mu halus sekali, seperti gula kapas..apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Apa mungkin aku menyukaimu bocah menyebalkan?"..hatinya mendadak merasa hangat melihat wajah damai dalam dekapan nya itu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mengingat tentang orang tua sungmin. "hah tapi sepertinya akan sulit menggapai mu.." dan kyuhyun pun jatuh tertidur.

Heechul dan hangeng berbaring diranjang mereka sambil menatap langit-langit kamar..mereka tampak sibuk berpikir satu sama lain.

"yeobo..apa mungkin orang tua minnie itu benar-benar Lee Youngwoon yang itu?" tanya heechul kepada suaminya.

"aku juga masih sangsi chullie ah..besok aku akan mencari tau." Jawab hangeng.

"pertama kali aku melihat minnie, aku langsung jatuh hati pada pada anak itu hannie, rasanya aku sedikit tidak rela mengembalikan dia pada orang tua nya."

"walau bagaimana pun orang tua nya pasti mencari minnie yeobo."

"arraseo hannie"

"ayo kita tidur saja.." ajak hangeng kepada istrinya.

Keesokan harinya, aroma lezat sudah tercium dari arah dapur, heechul sedang memasak sarapan. Hangeng menghampiri istri nya lalu mengecup pipi istrinya..

"selamat pagi cantik.." sapa hangeng

"selamat pagi chagi.. aku sudah siapkan kopi untuk mu hannie. Sebentar lagi nasi gorengnya matang. Tunggulah di meja makan."

"kyuhyun belum bangun?" tanya sang suami

"ah matta.. aku belum bangunkan dia yeobo.." untunglah nasi goreng nya sudah matang, heechul segera mematikan kompor dan menuang masakan nya di piring saji lalu membawanya ke meja makan.

"cha.. makan lah, aku bangun kan kyuhyun dan minnie dulu.."

Dia bergegas ke kamar kyuhyun berniat membangunkan kyuhyun dan minnie. Begitu membuka pintu, tampaklah pemandangan indah menurut heechul. Posisi kyuhyun dan sungmin yang berpelukan membuat heechul berjingkrak-jingkrak senang. "aigoo manis sekali.." gumam lalu segera membuka tirai, dan cahaya matahari pun langsung masuk melalui kaca jendela.

"euunghh.. silau..." kyuhyun menutupi menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangan nya menghalau cahaya matahari.

"kyunnie.. bangun, sudah jam setengah tujuh, nanti kau terlambat nak."

"sebentar lagi eomma.." kyuhyun berkata seraya mengeratkan pelukan nya pada sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak ingin beranjak dari kenyamanan dan kehangatan tubuh yang di pelukannya itu.

"aigoo~ seperti pengantin baru saja..yah kyuhyunie irreona.. nanti kau telat ke sekolah,bangun kan minnie juga, kita sarapan bersama. Appa sudah menunggu" heechul berkata sambil meninggalkan kamar kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar nama minnie. Seketika matanya membulat dia lalu melepaskan pelukan nya pada sungmin.

"ishh berarti eomma melihatku berpelukan dengan minnie, aisshh memalukan sekali" kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"euungghhh hyuuung~~ minnie masih ngantuk" sungmin kembali berguling ke arah kyuhyun. Lutut sungmin tidak sengaja menggesek junior kyuhyun hingga membuat nya berdiri tegak dan membuat kyuhyun mematung.

"aishhhh berdiri kaaan! Haaaah eottokhae?!" kata kyuhyun semakin frustasi..

Well well good morning cho kyuhyun selamat bersolo karir di kamar mandi.. wkwkwkwkwk...

Tbc

* * *

**Haloooooo ('_' ) ( '_') loh pada kemana?**

**Omondh is here ..!**

**Terima kasih untuk yang udh review di chapter kemarin ya.. jeongmal gomawoyooo~~~**

**Maaf belum bisa bales satu2**

**Yang kemarin minta di update cepet, ini omondh kasih ..**

**Kemaren pas liat review banyak banget yang nebak ortu ming bos nya hangeng appa, ada juga yang nebak sahabat..sampai sekarang masih jadi misteri yes ortu nya ming sebenernya siapa. Mungkin di chap depan baru di jelasin.**

**Oh iya, untuk jadwal update kemungkinan di tiap weekend ya, karna aku free nya tiap weekend..tapi ga menutup kemungkinan omondh update di hari biasa. Ya liat sikon untuk chapter ini maaf ya pendek banget huhu~ saoalnya omondh lagi galau ga bisa nonton SJ-M di acara mahakarya RCTI..hiks**

**Oke sekian yaa~ pokoknya ttep read and review ya**

**TELIMAKACIIII~~~ :***


	4. Chapter 4

**My Innocent Boy**

**By Alitomondh**

**Cho Kyuhyun X Lee sungmin**

**Genre: Romance,Drama,Lil'bit Humour**

**BL/Yaoi**

**Rate T/ada unsur M**

**Enjoy syalalala~~**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kyuhyun menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan langkah terburu-buru. Aura wajah nya sangat kelam akibat kesialan paginya. Dimulai dari terlambat bangun, dan durasi mandinya menjadi lebih panjang akibat ehm yaaa kalian tahu kenapa sebabnya, dan digoda habis-habisan oleh sang eomma ketika sarapan. Belum selesai sampai disitu, kyuhyun harus melakukan hal yang sangat di bencinya yaitu BERLARI menuju halte bus yang ternyata dia sudah tertinggal dan harus menunggu 15 menit untuk bus selanjutnya. Sampai gerbang sekolah dia harus memohon pada guru piket agar bisa masuk. Dengan beribu alasan akhirnya dia diperbolehkan masuk._ Ini semua gara-gara kelinci semok itu, awas saja dia_..batin depan kelas, dia mengetuk pintu dengan tegang.

"permisi sonsaengnim.. maaf saya terlambat, apakah saya boleh masuk?"

"hmm kau terlambat 20 menit, tidak biasanya cho, masuk lah dan cepat duduk di bangku mu." Jawab Jung sonsaengnim, guru fisika kyuhyun yang terkenal sangat galak. Untunglah kyuhyun masih diperbolehkan masuk.

"khamsamida sonsaengnim" kyuhyun bergegas menuju bangku nya. Dia lalu segera mengeluarkan catatan nya. Teman sebangku nya, lee donghae menatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan heran. Karna tidak biasanya kyuhyun terlambat ke sekolah.

"kyu, kenapa kau terlambat, tidak biasanya?" tanya donghae

"nanti saja ku ceritakan, aku harus mencatat dengan cepat." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan donghae dengan ketus. Donghae yang melihat raut wajah kyuhyun yang keruh langsung bungkam tidak berani bertanya lebih jauh. Bisa-bisa dia dipepes kalau membuat kyuhyun marah._ Hiiyyy_ donghae bergidik membayangkan hal yang sangat masuk akal itu.

SKIP TIME

"HHAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" donghae tertawa sangat kencang. Sekarang mereka sedang di kantin sekolah karena sedang istirahat. Kyuhyun bercerita tentang alasan dia terlambat. Donghae dan juga kekasih nya lee hyukjae yang dipanggil eunhyuk terperangah mendengar cerita kyuhyun yang menurut mereka sangat lucu dan menggelikan.

"yah yah ikan asin kecilkan suara mu, semua orang melihat kesini !" kyuhyun bersungut-sungut dan wajahnya bertambah suram.

"hahahahaha, tapi memang lucu sekali ceritamu itu kyu, aku jadi penasaran dengan yang nama nya minnie." Eunhyuk menyahut sambil tertawa.

"ishh dasar ikan teri, hah yang jelas yang nama nya minnie itu sangat menyebalkan, dia selalu saja membuatku kacau." Kyuhyun kembali melahap tteokboki yang dia pesan.

"eiiii.. jangan-jangan kau menyukainya kyu." Goda donghae

"sepertinya sih.. eh anni anni, mana mungkin aku menyukainya ishh" kyuhyun gelagapan oleh jawaban nya sendiri.

Donghae dan eunhyuk saling berpandangan dan tersenyum aneh.

"kyu, pulang sekolah nanti kita kerumah mu ya, sekalian aku mau bertemu cho ajhuma, ibuku sepertinya akan memesan bunga untuk acara peresmian butik nya." eunhyuk mengingat pesan ibunya untuk berkunjung ke toko bunga keluarga cho, sepertinya moment nya tepat, dia juga sekalian ingin melihat rupa sungmin yang telah berhasil membuat cho kyuhyun yang terkenal dingin dan datar menjadi kelabakan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun, donghae dan juga eunhyuk bersahabat sejak mereka di SD hingga sekarang. Pembawaan kyuhyun yang dingin membuat kyuhyun sulit memiliki teman. Hanya donghae dan eunhyuk lah yang berani mendekati kyuhyun. Mereka pantang menyerah meskipun tidak dihiraukan atau diberi tatapan dingin oleh kyuhyun. Lama kelamaan kyuhyun luluh juga dan mulai menerima keberadaan duo ikan rusuh itu. Lee donghae dan lee hyukjae sangat dekat seperti tidak dipisahkan, sewaktu di SMP mereka mendeklarasikan sebagai pasangan kekasih. Itu jelas mengejutkan dilihat dari gender mereka yang sama-sama namja. Tetapi mereka seolah tidak perduli akan hal itu. Duo Lee berasal dari keluarga berada, ayah donghae adalah salah satu pengusaha stasiun televisi ternama ,ibunya adalah ketua yayasan badan amal. sedangkan Ayah eunhyuk adalah direktur bank dan ibunya adalah seorang designer terkenal. Meskipun dari keluarga berada, sikap mereka tidak sombong dan mereka tidak memilih-milih teman. Mereka sangat sayang pada kyuhyun, saking tidak ingin berpisah, mereka rela mengikuti kyuhyun yang bersekolah di sekolah biasa padahal mereka bisa saja masuk ke sekolah elit sesuai dengan derajatnya.

Mereka melanjutkan makan siang mereka diselingi dengan celoteh dan senda gurau. Meskipun salah satu dari mereka memasang tampang masam.

* * *

Sementara itu dikediaman keluarga cho terlihat wanita cantik dan namja imut sedang menyiram bunga-bunga di kebun sebelah toko bunga milik keluarga cho.

"minnie chagi, apa kau tidak merindukan orang tua mu?" tanya heechul pada sungmin yang sedang sibuk menyirami bunga mawar.

"minnie sangat merindukan eomma dan appa, tapi minnie takut kalau pulang kerumah, minnie akan dipaksa masuk sekolah asrama. Minnie tidak mau chullie eomma.." sorot matanya menyendu sambil mengerecutkan bibirnya. Heechul yang melihatnya jadi gemas sendiri.

"arra.. tinggalah dulu disini, biar Han appa yang membantu berbicara pada orangtua minnie."

"Han appa mengenal orang tua minnie eoh ?" sungmin bertanya sambil membulatkan matanya lucu.

"tidak sih, tapi.. yah pokoknya biar han appa saja yang mengurusnya." Heechul menjawab sambil mecubit pipi sungmin gemas.

"hehe.. arraseo chullie eomma.." sungmin tersenyum manis menampakan gigi depannya lucu..

"ya sudah sekarang temani eomma menjaga toko." Heechul berjalan menuju kios nya sambil menggandeng tangan sungmin.

"nde.. minnie betah sekali tinggal disini, banyak sekali bunga yang cantik dan wangi, seperti kebun milik eomma dirumah."

"eomma minnie memiliki kebun bunga?"tanya heechul

"nde, bunganya banyaaaak sekali seperti disini, minnie sering membantu eomma merawat bunga-bunga nya." Celoteh sungmin.

"pantas saja minnie cantik dan wangi seperti bunga." Goda heechul sambil menoel dagu sungmin.

"jinjja? Ah chullie eomma bisa saja." Jawab sungmin sambil tersipu.

"ah andai aku punya menantu sepertimu chagi.." kata heechul. Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan heechul semakin geer dan merona parah.

* * *

Hangeng melangkahkan kaki nya menuju gedung besar dan mewah di kawasan pusat kota seoul. Setelah mendapat ijin keluar dari atasan nya untuk keluar sedikit lebih lama dari waktu istirahat nya, hanggeng langsung menuju kemari. Sewaktu mendengar nama orang tua sungmin kemarin, hanggeng langsung mencati tahu tentang keluarga sungmin. Dan ternyata benar, orang tua sungmin adalah Lee youngwoon dan Lee jungsoo yang sangat terkenal seantero korea bahkan dunia. Mereka adalah orang terkaya nomor satu di korea, pengusaha yang sangat sukses dan sangat terkenal. Akhirnya dia sampai didepan gedung mewah tersebut, hangeng sangat takjub melihat gedung di depan nya. Sesampai nya di lobby, dia langsung bertanya kepada resepsionis disana.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya resepsionis tersebut ramah.

"ah ye.. saya ingin bertemu dengan lee youngwoon sajangnim."

"komisarsi Lee?" tanya resepsionis tersebut tidak yakin.

Hangeng yang menyadari ketidak yakinan sang resepsionis langsung tersadar. Seorang lee youngwoon tidak mungkin bisa sembarangan menerima tamu tidak penting sepertinya.

"ye nona.. " jawab hanggeng sedikit tidak yakin.

"anda dari perusahaan apa? Apa sudah memiliki janji?"

"tidak nona, saya kemari untuk alasan personal." Jawab hangeng

"maaf tuan, komisaris sedang sibuk, dan juga anda harus memiliki janji terlebih dahulu untuk bisa bertemu dengan beliau." Jelas sang resepsionis.

"ah begitu ya, baiklah nona oh iya tunggu sebentar.." hangeng mengeluarkan kertas dan juga pulpen dia lalu menulis sesuatu dan menyertakan nomer telepon nya di catatan tersebut.

"nona saya titip pesan ini, ini harus langsung sampai kepada komisaris. Baiklah saya permisi nona, terima kasih." Hangeng pamit kepada sang resepsonis.

"baik tuan."

Hangeng bergegas kembali ke kantor nya dengan langkah lesu, dia tidak membawa sepeda motor nya sewaktu kemari. Dia lebih memilih memakai kendaraan jarak kantornya dengan Lee Corp. hanya terpaut satu halte saja.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, kyuhyun, donghae dan eunhyuk menumpang mobil donghae menuju kerumah kyuhyun. Hanya dibutuhkan waktu 20 menit jika memakai mobil untuk sampai dirumah kyuhyun. Mobil donghae diparkir di belakang mobil colt keluarga cho.

Heechul yang melihat ada mobil masuk ke halaman rumah nya lantas keluar, dia melihat kyuhyun turun dari mobil tersebut.

"loh, kyu kau bersama siapa? Tanya heechul. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab hanya melewati kyuhyun begitu saja.

"AHJUMAAA~.." terdengar suara cempreng berteriak kompak.

"omo kyaaa... kenapa kalian jarang berkunjung kemari,kalian tidak kangen pada ahjuma eoh?" Heechul membalas teriakan tersebut dengan sama hebohnya. Donghae dan eunhyuk langsung menerjang heechul dengan pelukan. Kyuhyun yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pemandangan yang sudah sangat biasa, karna donghae dan eunhyuk sangat dekat dengan eomma nya.

"bogoshippo ahjumaa~.." suara eunhyuk terdengar manja.

"ndeee~ aku juga sangat merindukan ahjuma.." sambung donghae.

"arra arra.. lepaskan pelukan kalian ayo kita masuk kedalam." Ajak heechul.

Mendengar suara-suara ribut di halaman rumah, sungmin keluar dari toko bunga, dan melihat kyuhyun. Sungmin reflek langsung berlari dan menerjang kyuhyun.

"hyung tampaaaann.. selamat datang..." sungmin tersenyum girang dipelukan kyuhyun.

Sementara kyuhyun berdeham menutupi kegugupan nya.

"yah minggir, aku mau masuk rumah." Sungmin langsung melepaskan pelukan nya pada kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menyadari ada dua sosok yang sedang menuju kepadanya sungmin mengerjabkan mata bulatnya.

"eoh..? ikan hyung? nyetnyet hyung?" sungmin bertanya sambil membulatkan matanya.

"bunnymin...?!" seru donghae dan eunhyuk serempak. Sementara dua orang lainnya hanya menatap bingung melihat interaksi ketiga orang yang tampaknya sudah saling mengenal itu.

**tbc**

* * *

**anneyong...kekekkekeke..**

**akhirnya terjawab sudah siapa mertua saya yes...#eh**

**maksud omondh ortu ming. heuheu**

**yang jawab ortu ming orang terkenal siapa tunjuk tangaan? \(*o*)**

**sekali lagi omondh ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah review dan memberi omondh saran..**

**trs ada juga yang memberitahu omondh untuk memperbaiki typo.. hehe terima kasih ya, masukkan-masukkan ini sangat berarti bagi omondh. **

**yang kemarin minta dinaikin rate nya jd M siapa hayooo? akakaka ternyata yang nulis sama yang baca sama-sama mesum.. hahaha untuk rate M nya mungkin masih beberapa chapter lagi ya. omondh lagi usaha buat deketin kyu ama ming nya dulu. banyakin dulu moment nya.**

**trs yang mnta dipanjangin kata-katanya nanti saya mnta bantu ma er*t deh buat manjangin ceritanya. #loh**

**oh iya, biar lebih deket kalian panggil aku omondh aja yaa, kalo author sepertinya terlalu berat, soalnya omondh masih jauh dari sosok seorang author. hehe**

**kemarin siapa iihh yang nonton ke gbk ? aku iri sekali laaah~ huweeee**

**omondh cmn bisa liat di tv :((**

**ngeliat daddy kyu gagah banget yah.. mommy ming bohay banget ihh seksi sekalii.. *pasang senyum mesum***

**yasudah lah malah jadi curcol yaa~~ **

**sampai ketemu di chap depan.**

**SARANGHAE :***


	5. Chapter 5

**My Innocent Boy**

**By Alitomondh**

**Cho Kyuhyun X Lee sungmin**

**Genre: Romance,Drama,Lil'bit Humour**

**BL/Yaoi**

**Rate M  
**

**Enjoy syalalala~~**

* * *

**chapter 5**

"huwaaaa bogoshippo nyet-nyet hyuung,ikaan hyuung~" sungmin menghambur ke pelukan eunhyuk dan donghae. Mereka bertiga berpelukan layaknya telletubbies..

"nado bunnymin.." donghae tersenyum dalam pelukan nya.

"eiihh mengapa kau memanggilku nyet-nyet disaat seperti ini huh! Membuatku malu saja." Eunhyuk merajuk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.."..Aku juga merindukan mu sungminnie~.. eh tapi mengapa kau ada dirumah kyuhyun? " lanjut eunhyuk. Dia baru menyadari bahwa sungmin berada dirumah sahabatnya.

"minnie kabur dari rumah hyung ." cicit sungmin.

"mwo? Kabur? Kenapa?" donghae bertanya sambil melotot heboh

"yah yah yah.. chakaman, kalian daritadi heboh sendiri tanpa menghiraukan aku dan eomma, kalian pikir kami ini kusen pintu hah? Jelaskan bagaimana bisa kau mengenal bocah ini?" kyuhyun yang sedari tadi penasaran bertanya kepada eunhyuk dan donghae.

"nde coba kalian jelaskan mengapa kalian bisa saling mengenal ? ah kita masuk saja dulu ke dalam, tidak enak berbincang di depan pintu begini." Heechul mengajak mereka semua masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia lalu bergegas ke dapur menyiapkan cemilan dan minuman.

Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tamu. Donghae duduk bersebelahan dengan eunhyuk sementara sungmin duduk menempel di sebelah kyuhyun.

"yah mengapa kau menempeli ku begini sih ? geser sedikit sana hus hus" kyuhyun mendorong-dorong pundak sungmin, tapi sungmin tidak bergeser sedikitpun, dia keukeuh menempel pada lengan kyuhyun.

"hah terserah kau lah." Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, dia pasrah saja badan nya ditempeli oleh sungmin. Sebenarnya dia bukan risih atau tidak suka, hanya saja jantungnya serasa disimpan diatas trampolin. Terus melompat-lompat. Eunhae yang melihat interaksi kedua nya hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Tidak lama kemudian, heechul kembali ke ruang tamu dengan nampan berisi minuman dan cemilan.

"gomawo ahjuma, maaf kami jadi merepotkan ahjuma." Kata eunhyuk.

" ishhh kalian ini kenapa sungkan begitu, aku senang sekali kalian berkunjung kemari. Ayo kalian cicipi kue buatan ahjuma ini." heechul menyodorkan kue buatan nya.

"hmmm mashitaa chullie eomma, minnie sukaaa sekali.." pipi sungmin menggembung dan belepotan krim.

"aigoo~ lihat cara makan mu itu ming, seperti anak tk saja." Kyuhyun lalu membersihkannya dengan tisu. Semua yang ada disana tersenyum melihat sikap kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah lembut. Sementara keadaan sungmin tidak usah ditanya lagi, dia hanya bisa merona heboh diperlakukan sebegitu manis oleh kyuhyun.

"jadi bagaimana kalian bisa mengenal minnie ?" tanya heechul.

"sungminnie itu adalah adik sepupuku ahjuma..ayah minnie itu adik dari ayahku." Jelas eunhyuk.

"..rumah nya juga dekat dengan rumahku, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang kerumah minnie, jadi aku sudah lama tidak bertemu minnie. Biasanya hampir tiap hari aku bertemu dengan nya. Minnie tidak diijinkan keluar rumah kecuali sekolah oleh bumonim nya, jadi minnie tidak punya teman, teman nya hanya aku dan hae." Eunhyuk melanjutkan penjelasan nya.

"hmmm jadi begitu ya..tapi jika aku kerumah mu, aku tidak pernah melihat dia hyuk?" tanya kyuhyun.

"dia memang tidak pernah keluar rumah sama sekali kyu, meskipun itu kerumahku. Selama ini aku dan hae yang mengunjungi minnie." Jelas eunhyuk.

"appa dan eomma mu tidak tahu soalnya hilang nya minnie ?" semua yang ada disana mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan donghae.

"iya ya, seharusnya aku pun mengetahui jika minnie menghilang. Tapi samchon dan imo tidak bercerita apapun kepada orang tuaku." Eunhyuk menjawab dengan sangsi.

"mungkin mereka punya alasan sendiri mengapa mereka tidak ribut soal hilangnya minnie." Timpal heechul.

"lalu kenapa kau bisa kabur dan berada dirumah kyuhyun sungminnie?" eunhyuk bertanya pada sungmin. Tapi sungmin tidak menjawab dan kepala nya menunduk.

"yah ming.. eunhyuk bertanya padamu." Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala sungmin.

"yaah ternyata dia tertidur." Semua yang ada disana terkekeh melihat sungmin yang tertidur pulas.

"ya sudah aku memindahkan anak ini ke kamar dulu." Kyuhyun menggendong sungmin ala bridal. Semua yang ada disana memandang takjub pada kyuhyun. Suatu keajaiban kyuhyun bisa peduli pada orang lain.

"ahjuma mengapa sikap kyuhyun manis sekali pada kyuhyun, apa yang kami lewatkan?" donghae berbisik-bisik pada heechul.

"nde, tadi pagi saja ahjuma lihat kyuhyun memeluk minnie sewaktu sedang tidur."

"omo omo.. berpelukan? Apa mungkin mereka saling suka?" eunhyuk menjerit tertahan. Takut terdengar oleh kyuhyun.

"sepertinya begitu, minnie selalu merona kalau dekat kyuhyun. Dan juga ahjuma sering perhatikan kalau kyuhyun sering curi-curi pandang kepada minnie. Kekeke~"

"aku sangat mendukung kalau memang benar kyuhyun menyukai adik sepupuku itu. Aku yakin kyuhyun bisa menjaga minnie dengan baik." Kata eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

Mereka sibuk bergosip sambil berbisik-bisik. Terkadang mereka tersenyum dan tertawa mendengar cerita-cerita heechul tentang alasan sungmin ada dirumah keluarga cho.

At kyu's room.

Kyuhyun merebahkan sungmin di ranjangnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Takut kelinci manis nya ini terbangun. Bukan nya meninggalkan kamar, kyuhyun malah ikut berbaring menyamping menghadap sungmin. Dia lalu melakukan hobi baru nya yaitu memperhatikan wajah sungmin..'aahh kyeopta..' kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah damai sungmin.

"sihir apa yang kau pakai ini ming? Dalam waktu 24 jam saja kau sudah membuat ku tidak mengenal diriku sendiri. Sepertinya hatiku tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi, aku akui aku menyukaimu kelinci nakal. Hehehe" kyuhyun menngecup hidung sungmin lalu menenggelamkan kepala sungmin ke dada nya. "rasanya aku tidak rela mengembalikan mu pada orangtua mu nanti ming. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan rasa nyaman ketika memelukmu. Menghirup wangi rambut mu.. haaah~ rasanya berat sekali membayangkan kau pergi dariku nanti." Kyuhyun terus mengoceh sendiri tanpa menyadari sepasang kelopak mata foxy yang sudah terbuka.

"dada hyung tampan ramai sekali bunyi nya. Dug dug dug seperti itu.. hehe" sungmin menempelkan telinganya di dada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang kaget mendengar suara sungmin langsung duduk tegak di tepi ranjang dan akhirnya terjungkal ke lantai..

"uuhh appo~.." kyuhyun mengusap-usap bokong nya yang mendarat di lantai.

"hyung ah.. gwenchana?" sungmin bertanya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matan bulat nya.

"aishh ini gara-gara mu ming. Kau mengagetkan ku saja." Kyuhyun lalu berdiri dan mendudukan diri nya berhadapan dengan sungmin di ranjang.

"kenapa kau bangun?"

"habis di dalam dada hyung ribut seperti ada yang main drum. Heuheu" sungmin nyengir.

"ish kau ini ada-ada saja. Eh lalu apa kau mendengar aku berbicara tadi? Kyuhyun menatap sungmin horror. Bagaimana pun dia masih gengsi mengakui langsung kalau dia suka pada sungmin.

"anni.." sungmin menggelengkan kepala nya.

"hah syukurlah.."kyuhyun mendesah lega.

"minnie hanya mendengar hyung tidak rela kalau ming kembali pada eomma dan appa. Dan juga hyung senang memeluk minnie. Cuma itu saja hyung." Sungmin menjelaskan dengan polos nya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya sweatdrop saja. 'itu sih nama nya mendengar dasar pabbo..' rutuk kyuhyun dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirk andalan nya. Rencana licik tersusun di otak nya. 'aku harus menyelamatkan harga diriku' suara hati kyuhyun berbicara. Sungmin yang melihat seringai kyuhyun langsung merasa merinding. 'kenapa minnie tiba-tiba merinding yaa~hiihh' batin sungmin.

"ming..kau sedih tidak berjauhan dengan appa dan eomma mu?" kyuhyun bertanya tiba-tiba

"nde.. minnie sedih sekali, minnie kangen eomma dan appa" sungmin menjawab dengan sendu dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

'kena kau pipi gembul hahaha' kyuhyun bersorak dalam hati

"hah karena aku kasihan padamu, aku akan membuatmu senang" kata kyuhyun

"jinjja? Hyung akan mengajak minnie jalan-jalan?atau membelikan minnie ice cream?"mata sungmin berbinar-binar membayangkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan versinya.

"ishh bukan itu. Ini lebih menyenangkan" jawab kyuhyun lagi.

"apa itu hyung?" sungmin penasaran pada hal menyenangkan menurut kyuhyun.

"kau akan kuterima jadi pacarku.." kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memnantikan respon dari sungmin.

"hng...?" mata sungmin berkedip-kedip lucu.

Satu detik

.

.

Dua detik

.

.

Tiga detik

.

.

"pacar itu apa hyung?"

Doeeng~

Pertanyanyaan sungmin sukses membuat kyuhyun terjungkal dari ranjang (lagi). 'hah sabar cho kyu, dia masih polos dan suci, kau harus ekstra sabar menghadapi dia' kyuhyun menghebuskan nafasnya lalu bangkit dari alam kubur, eh lantai maksudnya.

"pacar itu orang yang dekat dengan mu. Duh bagaimana ya menjelaskan nya" kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "..pacar orang yang bisa begini.." kyuhyun lalu beringsut mendekati sungmin lalu memeluknya erat. Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan pelukan nya, dia memandang foxy bening sungmin. " dan pacar iotu bisa melakukan ini.."

CHU~~~

Kyuhyun melumat bibir sungmin lembut. Dengan perlahan kyuhyun menjelajahi bibir sungmin yang lembut dan manis. Sungmin reflek memejamkan matanya lalu mengalungkan tangan nya ke leher kyuhyun. Dia menikmati rasa asing namun nikmat yang ditimbulkan oleh bibir kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lalu mengangkat pinggang sungmin sehingga kini sungmin duduk di pangkuan kyuhyun. Lama-kelamaan ciuman ini menjadi panas. Lidah kyuhyun menusuk-nusuk bibir sungmin hingga mulut sungmin membuka. Lidah kyuhyun langsung membelit lidah sungmin.

"eungghh.." erangan sungmin pun tidak terelakkan.

"bernafaslah dengan hidung mu chagi.." kyuhyun mengantisipasi rasa sesak sungmin. Dia tidak ingin kenikmatan ciuman ini terputus.

Setelah beberapa menit kyuhyun menyudahi ciuman nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum gemas melihat mata sungmin yang masih terperjam.

"eh sudah hyung?" sungmin pun membuka matanya setelah merasa tidak ada lagi pergerakan di bibir nya.

"sudah, kalau terlalu lama aku takut kelepasan ming." Jawab kyuhyun lembut

"..sekarang kau mengerti kan pacar itu apa?" lanjut kyuhyun bertanya pada sungmin.

"eumm.. pacar itu orang yang memeluk minnie dan poppo minnie~" suara sungmin mengecil di akhir kalimat. Dia sangat malu membayangkan ciuman nya dengan kyuhyun tadi.

Melihat wajah sungmin yang merona malu kyuhyun lalu mencium pipi gembul sungmin.

"dan ingat, hanya aku yang boleh memeluk dan mencium mu ming. Kalau sampai ada orang lain yang begitu padamu, kau tidak jadi pacarku lagi."

Mendengar ancaman kyuhyun, sungmin menjadi panik. Dia tidak tau kenapa yang jelas dia tidak ingin kyuhyun berhenti memperlakukan dia lembut seperti tadi.

"eung.. arraseo hyung tampan.." dia memberikan gestur hormat pada kyuhyun.

"dan satu lagi, panggil aku kyunnie chagi"

"siap kyunnie chagi !" kyuhyun lalu memeluk sungmin sekali lagi.

"cha bangunlah, ayo kita ke ruang tamu. Sepertinya eunhyuk dan donghae masih ada." Sungmin lalu beranjak dari pangkuan kyuhyun. Tanpa sengaja pantat sungmin menggesek junior kyuhyun.

"aaah~" kyuhyun meloloskan desahan nya.

"kyunnie chagi gwencanayo?" sungmin khawatir melihat wajah kyuhyun yang memerah sempurna.

"a-ah k-kau mem-buat j-juniorku bangun ming.." kyuhyun menjawab terbata.

"junior ?" sekali lagi sungmin dibuat bingung oleh kata asing yang dilontarkan kyuhyun.

"omo ini apa kyunnie? Kenapa keras begini.." belum sempat kyuhyuin menjelaskan, kyuhyun sudah dibuat terkejut lagi dengan ulah sungmin. Sungmin yang polos meremas-remas junior kyuhyun seolah-olah junior kyuhyun adalah mainan. Kyuhyun yang hasrat nya sudah diubun-ubun lalu membuka celana nya. Terbebas sudah batang berurat kyuhyun dari sangkarnya..

"remas terus ming..~ya aaah begitu, terus sayang" kyuhyun lalu membimbing tangan sungmin. Jari-jari sungmin yang lembut membuat kyuhyun semakin bernafsu. Sungmin yang tidak mengerti apa-apa seolah terhipnotis. Dia menurut saja dengan apa yang kyuhyun instruksikan. Tidak lama kyuhyun klimaks. Cairan nya bercecer ke tangan sungmin dan perutnya.

'aigoo apa yang telah ku lakukan.. maafkan aku ming' sesal kyuhyun dalam hati.

"gomawo chagi. Ayo cuci tangan mu ke kamar mandi." Sungmin mengangguk lalu menuju ke kamar mandi mencuci tangan nya sambil berpikir tadi itu dia melakukan apa? ckckck polos sekali kau ming. Setelah itu kyuhyun pun membersihkan diri dan mengganti baju nya. Mereka lalu keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu. Tampak disana eunhyuk, donghae dan eomma nya masih mengobrol ringan.

"eoh minnie sudah bangun?" tanya heechul

"nde chullie eomma.. maaf tadi minnie tertidur sewaktu kalian mengobrol." Sungmin menunjukan raut menyesalnya.

"gwenchana. Ayo sini duduk dekat eomma.." ajak heechul.

"ah ahjumaa mian, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Hari sudah sore." Donghae bangkit dari sofa.

"aku juga hae, antarkan aku pulang dulu..oh iya ahjuma, eomma akan mengadakan peresmian butiknya hari minggu nanti dan eomma menanyakan apa bisa ahjuma menyuplai bunga mawar merah dan bunga lily untuk acara itu?" eunhyuk teringat pesan eommanya.

"sepertinya bisa chagi, biar nanti aku menelepon nyonya lee untuk bertanya lebih jelasnya."

"nde ahjuma kamshamida. Baiklah kami pamit pulang dulu." Eunhyuk dan donghae berpamitan.

"sungminnie.. jangan nakal disini, jangan membuat susah ahjuma dan kyuhyun arra?" eunhyuk berpesan pada sungmin.

"arra hyung.. tapi.. hyung jangan beritahu eomma dan appa kalau minnie ada disini ndee..?" sungmin memasang jurus puppy eyes nya. Semua orang yang akan disana merasa lemas melihat aegyo attack sungmin.

"arra.." eunhyuk mengusap kepala sungmin lalu beranjak pulang dari kediaman keluarga cho bersama kekasihnya donghae. Heechul dan sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Sementara kyuhyun menutup toko bunga ibunya.

At Lee Corp.

"sajangnim.. tadi ada yang menitipkan ini. katanya sangat penting." Sekertaris kangin menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi pesan penting kepada kangin.

"penting?" kangin bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa yang mengiriminya pesan lewat secarik kertas. Dia lalu berjalan menuju ruangan nya. Kepala nya terasa pening setelah duduk berjam-jam dalam rapat direksi tadi. Belum lagi pikiran nya tertuju pada anak semata wayang nya yang meninggalkan rumah. Tiba-tiba telepon di mejanya berdering.

"nde yoona ada apa?" tanya kangin pada sekertarisnya

"_sajangnim, nyonya jungsoo menelepon_.." jawab yoona

"sambungkan.." setelah itu suara di sebrang telepon sana berganti menjadi suara istrinya.

"_yeobo~ rapatnya sudah selesai? Aku menelepon ke ponselmu tapi tidak aktif_" kata istrinya.

"ahh ponselku sedang di charge yeobo. Maaf nde? Ada apa meneleponku?"

"_bagaimana, apa ada berita terbaru soal minnie_ _?_" suara istrinya bergetar menahan tangis.

"tenang saja yeobo, uri minnie baik-baik saja. Anak buahku sudah melacak keberadaan nya." Suara kangin terdengar tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"_mwo? Kau sudah tau minnie dimana? Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku. Ayo sekarang kita jemput minnie yeobo_." Pecah sudah tangisan leeuteuk. Dia begitu bahagia mendengar anaknya sudah ditemukan. Mereka sengaja tidak ribut soal kehilangan sungmin. Karena tidak ingin ada pihak yang memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Selama ini kangin hanya menyebar anak buah nya untuk mencari informasi tentang keberadaan sungmin.

"tenang chagi..kita akan menjemput sungmin. Tapi tidak sekarang." Jawab kangin.

"apa _kau gila? Kenapa harus menunggu lagi. Aku ingin minnie sekarang_ !" leeteuk tanpa sadar membentak kangin di telepon.

"tunggu aku pulang saja, nanti aku ceritakan. Aku harus menandatangani dokumen-dokumen dulu setelah itu aku langsung pulang." Jelas kangin

"_arraseo cepatlah pulang yeobo_." Setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus. Kangin lalu teringat tentang kertas pesan yang diserahkan oleh yoona tadi. Dia lalu membuka nya. Lalu tersenyum misterius.

Dia lalu mengangkat gagang telepon dan menghubungi nomer yang ada di kertas itu.

"_yoboseo_.." terdengar suara menyahut dari sebrang sana.

"yoboseo.. cho hangeng? Ini lee youngwoon ayah dari lee sungmin.."

**tbc**

**hosh hosh hosh.. *kipas-kipas***

**kenapa ini cerita jadi mesum begini? huwee minnie maapkan aku yang mendzolimi tangan mu ya chagiyaa~ ._.**

**omondh update ditengah galaunya kuota internet.. tapi sesuai janji, omondh pasti bakalan update pas wik-en..**

**ada yang kangen ga sama cerita ini? **

**yang minta dipanjangin ini dicoba manjangin ceritanya dan hasilnya hancur ceiratanya. wkwkwkwkwk**

**yang minta NC.. ini omondh omondh kasih sekilas mesum aja ya dlu. NC sebener nya ntr masih beberapa chap kedepan lagi.**

**tengkyu buat yang masih support, yang nungguin,yang baca, yang review.. makasiiih banget hehe *kecupbasah***

**udah pada liat mv mamacita kan? itu btw sungmin oppa rambutnya knp modelnya nutupin mata gitu ya ? ga habis pikir tapi ttep cute sih..**

**udah ah.. cuap-cuap aja.. omondh mau masak dulu ya ceman ceman..**

**tlimakaciii~ :***


	6. Chapter 6

**My Innocent Boy**

**By Alitomondh**

**Cho Kyuhyun X Lee sungmin**

**Genre: Romance,Drama,Lil'bit Humour**

**BL/Yaoi**

**Rate M  
**

**Enjoy syalalala~~**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"y-yye tuan lee.. cho hangeng imnida." Jawab hangeng dengan nada gugup yang sangat kentara.

"_cho hangeng ssi, aku akan langsung ke inti saja. aku ingin membicarakan tentang putra ku, lee sungmin. Untuk itu aku ingin mengundang anda dan istri anda untuk makan malam dirumah aku. Oh ya dan juga tolong rahasiakan pada sungmin tentang hal ini." Kangin yang tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu langsung menjelaskan tujuan nya menghubungi hangeng._

"ye? Dirumah anda tuan?" hangeng bertanya seolah memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah dengar.

"_betul dirumahku.. apa anda keberatan? Jika anda keberatan, kita bisa bertemu di tempat lain"_

"anniyo tuan. Saya dan istri saya akan datang kerumah anda pukul 7 malam nanti."

"_geurae.. oh iya satu lagi.." _

"ye tuan?" hangeng penasaran dengan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh tuan besar itu.

"_cukup panggil saya kangin saja. tidak usah terlalu formal padaku dan juga hangeng ssi tidak usah gugup. Aku sangat berharap kita dapat menjadi teman nantinya. Atau lebih.." kata-katanya diakhir kalimat hanya sayup-sayup terdengar oleh hangeng._

"ah nde kangin ssi.. kamshamida.."

"_baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti malam kalau begitu."_ Ujar kangin

Selepas percakapan telepon terputus hangeng meletakan ponsel nya di meja kerja nya. Wajah nya berpeluh dan juga jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Sesungguhnya dirinya sangat gugup mendapat telepon dari seorang terkenal seperti kangin. _Hah~ seperti di telepon presiden saja_ hatinya menyuarakan pikiran nya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Hangeng bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya lalu berpamitan pada rekan-rekan kerjanya. Dia setengah berlari menuju tempat dimana sepeda motornya diparkir.

**At cho" house**

"minnie, tolong ambilkan merica yang ada di belakang mu chagi" heechul sedang mengaduk masakan nya. Sungmin lantas menyodorkan merica yang diminta heechul tadi. Heechul sangat senang dengan adanya sungmin dirumahnya. Dia merasa seperti memiliki seorang menantu. Ditambah lagi dengan perangai sungmin yang polos dan manis. dia juga menjadi lebih senang karena kegiatan memasaknya jadi sedikit lebih ramai. Pernah sekali waktu dia meminta kyuhyun menemaninya memasak. Tapi setelah itu dia menyesal dan sangat kapok karena pemandangan wajah yang kyuhyun sajikan. Wajahnya terus-menerus cemberut dan menekuk ditambah dengan mata kyuhyun yang mendelik seperti mata ikan mati membuat heechul ingin mencincang-cincang anaknya lalu dijadikan sup kyuhyun pedas manis. -_- seram sekali !

heechul memperhatikan sungmin yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri dan juga rona merah yang menghiasi pipi bulatnya.

"minnie sepertinya sedang senang eoh"? heechul bertanya sambil menoel pipi sungmin.

"nde eomma..minnie senaaaang sekali.." jawab sungmin malu-malu sambil menutupi kedua pipinya dengan tangan.

"ada apa chagi? Ayo cerita pada eomma..." heechul berbicara dengan suara mendayu-dayu..

"tadi kyunnie hyung bilang, minnie sudah jadi pacar kyunnie hyung..walaupun minnie kurang mengerti sih apa yang dimaksud pacar itu" jawab sungmin sambil mengulum senyumnya. Membuat heechul semakin gemas dengan wajah imut sungmin.

"omo omo jinjja? Lalu bagaimana? Kyunnie bilang apalagi pada minnie?" heechul agak terkejut dengan ucapan sungmin tadi. Apaa? Pacaar? Berarti selama ini benar dugaan nya bahwa kyuhyun menyukai sungmin. Smirk tiba-tiba hadir diwajahnya.

"kata kyunnie hyung pacar itu bisa poppo, dan juga bisa peluk..jadi tadi kyunnie hyung poppo minnie laaamaaa sekali.. hehe" sungmin menceritakan dengan binar-binar diwajahnya.

"kyaaa lalu bagaimana rasanya dicium kulkas berjalan itu chagi?" heechul semakin kepo pada sungmin.

"kulkas? Minnie tidak poppo kulkas chullie eomma, kan tadi minnie bilang kyunnie hyung yang poppo minnie.." ujar sungmin sambil nyengir polos.

"hehe iya chagi kyunnie maksud eomma.." heechul menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa memakai perumpamaan jika berbicara dengan sungmin.

"lalu sesudah poppo, kyunnie hyung membuka celana nya dan menyuruh minnie meremas junior kyunnie hyung sampai junior kyunnie hyung bengkak dan muntah.." sungmin tidak sadar akan fakta yang dibeberkan nya pada heechul.

"...tapi kenapa junior kyunnie hyung sampai muntah begitu ya eomma? Mungkin masuk angin ya karena tidak ditutupi celana. Ah minnie bingung nanti saja minnie tanyakan pada kyunnie hyung" sungmin melanjutkan tanpa sadar bahwa aura heechul sudah seperti tukang jagal yang akan mengeksekusi sapi potong.

"chagi.. tolong kau jaga masakan eomma.. eomma ada urusan sebentar." Heechul segera menuju ruang tv sambil memegang spatula di tangan nya.

PLETAK PLETAK

"aishh eomma.. appo~ kenapa eomma tiba-tiba memukuliku dengan brutal !" kyuhyun yang sedang asyik menonton tv dikejutkan dengan serangan spatula sang eomma yang membabi buta. Eomma nya hanya menatapnya nyalang sambil mengacungkan spatula.

"..eomma waeee.. eomma kerasukan roh jahat? Makanya eomma jangan suka marah-marah terus jadi setan menempel pada eomma.." kyuhyun dengan cuek nya berbicara tidak sopan pada heechul membuat heechul makin geram.

"YAAAHH YANG SETAN ITU KAU ANAK GILA ! kau berabinya menodai kepolosan minnie. Kau apakan minnie hah?"

"mmwoo? Anni eomma, aku tidak apa-apa kan minnie." Kyuhyun gugup karena kenistaan nya diketahui heechul. Bisa habis dia ditangan heechul.

"jangan bohong. Tadi minnie bilang dia berciuman dengan mu dan juga kau melepas celanamu. Dia juga melakukan hand job. Demi tuhan kyu, kau ini sudah gila atau apa!"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dengan muka semerah kepiting rebus mendengar ucapan eomma nya yang sangat vulgar itu. Dia hanya menggaruk pipinya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

"hah ya sudah lah ternyata kau sama mesum nya dengan appa mu. Tapi jika kau ketahuan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada minnie, junior mu akan habis diterjang spatula ku." Ancam heechul.

"arraseo, mianhae eomma, aku tidak sengaja." Jawab kyuhyun dengan nada memelas.

"chullie eommaaa~ masakan nya sudah jadi, minnie sudah menata nya di meja makan." Terdengar suara sungmin dari arah meja makan.

"nde chagi.. ayo kyu ke meja makan." Kyuhyun mengikuti heechul menuju ruang makan.

Terlihat sungmin sedang sibuk menata peralatan makan di meja makan. Apron pink nya membuat sungmin terlihat sangat manis. kyuhyun yang memperhatikan sungmin membayangkan betapa sempurna nya memiliki istri seperti sungmin. Betapa senang nya ketika pulang kerja disambut oleh wajah manis sungmin, dimasakan oleh tangan mungil sungmin dan juga memiliki anak-anak yang manis dan juga tampan hasil buah cinta nya dengan sungmin. Wajahnya sontak memerah, melihat sungmin memakai apron saja pikiran nya sudah kemana-mana. Aku sudah gila gara-gara anak itu~ kyuhyun mengibas-ngibas kan tangan nya berusaha mengusir fantasinya.

Sungmin yang melihat kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangan nya dengan wajah memerah ikut mengibaskan tangan nya di depan muka kyuhyun.

"yah kau ini kenapa? Kau pikir aku ini sate dikipas-kipas begitu." Kyuhyun memasang wajah datar andalan nya sambil duduk di kursi meja makan.

"eoh minnie kira kyunnie hyung kepanasan.." sungmin menampilkan gigi kelincinya.

"anniyo chagi, dia kepanasan gara-gara pikiran mesum nya." Ujar heechul sambil melirik kyuhyun sinis.

"hng? Mesum itu apa ?" sungmin memiringkan kepala nya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya.

"eomma! Jangan menodai kepolosan kelinci ini.. aigoo tolong perhatikan kata-kata eomma." Kyuhyun berbicara sok bijak sambil menutup kedua telinga sungmin dengan kedua telapak tangan nya.

"ckckck.. bicaramu seperti orang benar saja. kau lebih mesum kyu. Bahkan kau melakukan lebih daripada kata-kata" kata-kata heechul yang tenang tapi pedas itu membuat kyuhyun mati gaya. Dia langsung berdeham dan meminum air putih sebanyak-banyak nya. Sungmin yang melihat perdebatan ibu dan anak itu makin tidak mengerti. Dia memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan makanan-makanan yang tersaji di meja makan. _Wuaahh ada ayam goreng, kimchi lobak, japchae,sup iga pedas juga.. mashita mashita mashita.. _sungmin sibuk dengan pikiran nya sendiri.

"aku pulang..." terdengar suara sang kepala keluarga dari arah ruang tamu. Dia tergesa-gesa menuju meja makan diamana keluarga nya berkumpul.

"cuci tangan mu yeobo, ayo kita makan, aku sudah memasak ayam goreng kesukaan mu." Heechul berdiri dan langsung mengambil tas kerja hangeng.

"hmm yeobo ayo cepat ganti pakaian mu. Tidak ada waktu lagi." Hangeng tergesa-gesa menyeret heechul ke kamar. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana melongo.

"dan kalian makan saja duluan. Appa dan eomma ada urusan dengan orang penting. Mungkin kami akan pulang larut malam. Kalian tidak usah menunggu kami langsung saja tidur." Sambung hangeng

Heechul semakin tidak mengerti, orang penting siapa yang dimaksud suaminya itu. Dia pasrah saja ketika lengan nya ditarik menuju kamarnya.

"sebenarnya siapa orang penting yang kau maksud hannie? Mengapa kita harus terburu-buru begini." Heechul memilih gaun malam yang pantas untuk dipakainya malam ini.

"orang tua minnie ingin bertemu dengan kita yeobo." Jawab hangeng sambil berganti pakaian.

"ndee? Orang tua minnie?" heechul syok mendengar jawaban hangeng.

"nde yeobo. Kita akan makan malam dirumah lee youngwoon. Nanti aku jelaskan dijalan. Sekarang cepatlah pakai gaunmu yang paling bagus malam ini."

"arra hannie." Heechul bergegas memakai dress warna hitam tanpa lengan yang sederhana tapi elegan. Lalu dia memoleskan make up tipis pada wajahnya.

Setelah bersiap hangeng dan heechul lalu berangkat menggunakan taksi. Meninggalkan kyuhyun dan sungmin yang sedang makan berdua.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan sungmin yang sedang makan. Pipinya menggembung karena penuh dengan makanan. Pipinya belepotan nasi. Kyuhyun dengan telaten membersihkan nasi-nasi yang bertengger di pipi sungmin. Sungmin yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya mengulum senyum sambil malu-malu kucing.

"kau ini makan belepotan seperti ini. Pelan-pelan saja makan nya. Aku tidak akan membawa kabur piring mu." Ujar kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap pipi sungmin tanpa sadar padahal pipi sungmin sudah berseih dari remah-remah makanan.

"hehehe. Habis masakan chullie eomma sangat enak, seperti masakan eomma dirumah." Kata sungmin sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Chup..kyuhyun yang tidak tahan melihat bibir sungmin langsung saja mengecupnya. Wajah sungmin jadi merona.

"aku suka melihat pipi mu yang sedang blushing seperti ini ming." Kyuhyun menatap sungmin dengan tatapan lembut. Sementara sungmin semakin blushing ditatap seperti itu oleh kyuhyun.

"terima kasih telah hadir di hidupku ming. Tanpa sadar aku semakin tertarik jauh oleh mu." Sungmin hanya diam tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Dia melihat sinar ketulusan dan besarnya rasa cinta yang terpancar dari mata kyuhyun. Sungmin lantas menghambur ke pelukan kyuhyun.

"nde kyunnie hyung. minnie sayang kyunnie hyung." sungmin menenggalam kan wajah nya di dada kyuhyun.

"nde arra arra.. sekarang teruskan makan mu. Lalu setelah itu mandi." Kyuhyun lalu mengambil sumpit nya dan meneruskan makan malam nya.

**At lee's mansion**

Terlihat kesibukan sang nyonya rumah di dapur dibantu oleh beberapa maid nya. Sewaktu suaminya pulang dari kantor, suaminya lalu bercerita perihal keadaan anaknya dan juga tamu nya yang akan datang kerumah nya sekarang. Entah mengapa dirinya begitu bersemangat akan kedatangan tamu nya kali ini.

"kalian siapkan ini semua. Aku akan berganti pakaian dulu." Park jungsoo atau leeteuk berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Suaminya tampak segar setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Kangin tersenyum melihat leeteuk yang tampak bersemangat menyambut keluarga cho. Sambil merapikan penampilan nya, kangin melirik istrinya yang tampak sangat cantik diusianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Penampilan nya sangat anggun, sangat mencerminkan sifatnya yang lembut juga penyayang.

"sudah siap yeobo?" tanya leeteuk sambil memasang anting-anting di telinga nya.

"nde, aigoo.. istriku cantik sekali, kalau saja tidak ada tamu sekarang, aku akan menghabiskan waktu diranjang saja bersama mu chagiyaa.." goda kangin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"ishh dasar mesum.." leeteuk menanggapi godaan suaminya dengan cemberut. Sementara kangin hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi istrinya itu.

"ayo kita turun, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba."leeteuk menggandeng lengan kekar suami nya menuju ruang tamu.

Sementara itu tampak cho hangeng dan cho heechul tiba di mansion lee. Mereka berdua hanya bisa menganga takjub melihat kemegahan mansion lee. Dengan ragu-ragu mereka sampai di pintu depan dan memencet intercom.

"selamat malam, saya cho hangeng, saya memiliki janji dengan tuan lee youngwoon." Cho hangeng menerangkan di interkom. Tak lama kemudian pintu dibukakan oleh maid dan sudah ada kepala butler yang menyambut mereka. Mereka langsung menuju ruang tamu dimana kangin dan leeteuk sudah menunggu.

"annyeong kangin ssi, anyyeong nyonya lee, cho hangeng imnida dan ini istriku cho heechul.." hanngeng memperkenalkan diri dan istrinya di hadapan pasangan lee itu.

"ah hangeng ssi, heechul ssi silakan ini istriku lee jungsoo atau kalian bisa memanggilnya leeteuk." Kata kangin sambil mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk.

Tetapi bila dilihat-lihat ada kejanggalan pada kedua wanita disana. Mereka tampak diam dan berpikir keras.

"leeteuk? Maafkan bila aku salah, tapi apakah kau adalah leeteuk putri dari park ajushi tetanggaku di ilsan?" tanya heechul hati-hati.

"chullie ah? Apa itu kau?" tanya leeteuk..

"kyaaaa teuki ah.. tidak salah lagi. Ini memang kau.. kyaaaa kau kemana saja teuki ah.. bogoshippo" heechul dan leeteuk lalu saling berpelukan.

"nde chullie ah, aku juga sangat merindukan mu. Kau yang hilang kabar selama ini. Aku jadi susah menemukan mu." Leeteuk pun menyuarakan kerinduannya.

"kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya kangin

"nde yeobo.. ini sahabat ku sewaktu di ilsan yang pernah kuceritakan dulu." Leeteuk berkata pada suami nya.

"omo, kalau begitu aku harus memanggilmu heechul noona dan juga bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu hyung saja agar lebih akrab." Kata kangin kepada hangeng.

"nde, boleh saja. jadi tolong ceritakan bagaimana kalian bisa saling ,mengenal dan sampai berpisah." Hangeng bertanya pada dua wanita tersebut.

"singkatnya sewaktu di ilsan kami bersahabat dari kecil. Rumah kami tidak terpisahkan. Dan setelah kami lulus SMA, aku pergi kerumah bibi ku di busan. Sewaktu aku di busan kabarnya teuki dilamar oleh seorang pengusaha dari seoul dan langsung dibawa ke seoul. Waktu dulu belum ada telepon apalagi ponsel jadi kami terpisah begitu saja." heechul menceritakan kejadian belasan tahun silam.

"tapi yang penting kita sekarang bertemu lagi chullie ah. Aku senang sekali."

"Nde.. nado teuki ah." Timpal heechul.

Setelah bincang-bincang nostalgia, hangeng dan heechul lalu menceritakan soal sungmin. Sorot wajah leeteuk berubah sendu, dia sangat merindukan putra nya yang manja itu. Padahal baru dua hari mereka berpisah.

"nah hyung, aku sebenarnya mempunyai usul, bagaimana kalau minnie sementara waktu tinggal bersama mu? Awalnya aku ingin memasukan dia ke sekolah asrama khusus namja. Tapi sepertinya aku punya rencana yang lebih bagus. Aku akan memasukan minnie ke sekolah kyuhyun, dan dia pun bisa belajar membantu chullie noona di toko bunga, bagaimana? Bagaimana yeobo apa kau setuju?" kangin bertanya penuh harap pada istri nya.

"nde aku sangat setuju, dibanding dengan sekolah asrama, usul ini jelas lebih kyuhyun bisa menjaga minnie. Bagaimana chullie ah? Hangeng ah? Apa kalian tidak keberatan bila minnie tinggal bersama kalian sementara waktu?" tanya leeteuk pada heechul dan hangeng.

"aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Apalagi chullie sangat menyayangi minnie. Kami akan membantu sebisa kami." Hangeng menyetujui usulan kangin dan leeteuk.

" geurae.. daritadi kita mengobrol terus,tidakkah kalian merasa lapar?" kata kangin sambil tertawa.

"mari-mari kita keruang makan sambil kita membicarakan rencana selanjutnya." Leeteuk lalu mempersilahkan hangeng dan heechul menuju ruang makan.

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang sambil menyantap makan malam. Sesekali mereka tertawa mendengar cerita heechul dan leeteuk di waktu mereka SMA.

Sementara itu di kamar kyuhyun, sungmin sudah bergelung di ranjang hangat kyuhyun. Matanya berkedip-kedip dan sesekali dia menguap tanda sudah sangat mengantuk. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang disampirkan di pundaknya.

"kenapa kau belum tidur ming?" kyuhyun melihat sungmin yang hanya berkedip-kedip seperti berusaha menusir kantuk yang mendera nya.

"minnie kan menunggu kyunnie hyung.." jawab sungmin sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"yasudah ayo tidur ini sudah malam." Kyuhyun lalu berbaring di sebelah kiri sisi ranjang.

"kyunnie hyung.." sungmin memanggil kyuhyun dengan suara lemah. Dia tampaknya sudah tidak kuat menahan kantuknya..

"heuum..?"

"poppo.." setelah mengucapkan kata terakhir sungmin lalu jatuh tertidur sebelum mendengar balasan dari kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin sudah tertidur pulas, langsung menarik sungmin ke pelukan nya, lalu mencium kedua kelopak mata sungmin,hudung dan juga bibir sungmin. Dia lalu mengeratkan pelukan nya seakan takut bila sungmin hilang dari dekapan nya.

"jaljjayo ming chagi.." lalu kyuhyun pun menyusul sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu jatuh ke alam mimpi.

**tbc**

* * *

**chingudeul (^_^)/**

**apa kabaaar..**

**pertama-tama pastinya omon mau ucapin makasih banyak buat yang udh review dan coment. dan perihal typos.. hehe *garuk2 pantat* itu mah udh menjadi ciri khas omon. wkwkwkwk #ngeles**

**chap depan full kyumin moment nya yaa..**

**terus aku akan bikin ff ini sampe 10 chapter aja. kalo kebanyakan takutnya kaya sinetron banget heuheu..**

**tengkyuu ya**

**muach :* pai pai**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Innocent Boy**

**By Alitomondh**

**Cho Kyuhyun X Lee sungmin**

**Genre: Romance,Drama,Lil'bit Humour**

**BL/Yaoi**

**Rate M  
**

**Enjoy syalalala~~**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukan nya pada sungmin. Sebenarnya dia sudah bangun tapi kenyamanan yang ditawarkan oleh tubuh dalam pelukan nya membuatnya mengulur waktu untuk bangun dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara appa dan eomma nya di ruang makan. Sementara itu si manis dalam dekapan nya semakin menyamankan diri di pelukan kyuhyun.

Chup~

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir mungil sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memperhatikan wajah sungmin. "Hah~kalau tiap pagi disuguhi pemandangan begini segar sekali rasanya" wajah kyuhyun terlihat berseri-seri.

"ming.. ayo bangun. Kita sarapan. Aku akan mandi." Kyuhyun membangunkan sungmin sambil mengusap-usap pipi sungmin dengan lembut.

"eungghh.. ndee.. minnie masih ngantuk hyuuung~" sungmin merengek sambil mengucek matanya.

"aigooo dasar malas. Irreona palli..." kyuhyun menarik hidung sungmin gemas.

"ishh appo.. iya iya minnie bangun." Sungmin bangun sambil cemberut. Sementara kyuhyun sudah bangun dan berniat menuju kamar mandi.

"tunggu hyung, minnie ingin pipis, sekalian ingin cuci muka." Sungmin mendahului kyuhyun menuju kamar mandi.

"jangan lama-lama.. nanti aku terlambat." Kyuhyun lalu membereskan tempat tidurnya sambil menunggu sungmin. Setelah sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi, kyuhyun lalu masuk dan mandi.

Sungmin keluar kamar menuju ruang makan. Terlihat heechul sedang menyiapkan sarapan dan hangeng di meja makan sedang membaca koran dengan serius.

"selamat pagi han appa, chullie eomma.." terdengar suara imut sungmin menyapa pasangan cho.

"pagi chagi/minnie.." jawab mereka bersamaan.

"maaf minnie tidak membantu eomma menyiapkan sarapan.." sungmin menarik kursi lalu duduk di meja makan.

"tidak apa-apa chagi-ah..cha makan lah nasi goreng nya." Kata heechul sambil mengisi piring-piring dengan nasi goreng telur buatan nya.

"nde eomma tapi minnie ingin menunggu kyunnie hyung dulu."

"oh iya minnie, apa minnie ingin sekolah?" hangeng bertanya pad sungmin.

"sekolah? Nde appa.. minnie ingin sekolah. Tapi kan minnie sedang kabur. Jadi minnie tidak bisa sekolah." Sungmin lalu mempoutkan bibir nya.

"kalau appa daftarkan minnie di sekolah kyuhyun minnie mau tidak?" tanya hangeng lagi.

"mauu.. minnie mau appa minnie mau..." sungmin bersorak girang. Dengan begini dia bisa setiap saat bersama kyunnie hyung nya.

"arra.. nanti appa suruh kyuhyun untuk menanyakan pendaftaran di sekolah nya.." kata hangeng. Dia lega dengan jawaban sungmin yang antusias.

"pendaftaran siapa appa?" tiba-tiba kyuhyun muncul di ruang makan.

"minnie akan appa daftar kan di sekolah mu kyu." Jawab hangeng kalem.

"mwo? Di sekolah ku?tapi kan appa dia.." pertanyaan kyuhyun terhenti ketia melihat deathglare dari heechul.

"minnie juga butuh sekolah kyu, kasihan dia kalau hanya diam dirumah. Appa dan eomma mengerti maksudmu. Kami sudah memikirkan ini. kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun." Hangeng menjelaskan pada kyuhyun.

"dan kau sekarang coba tanyakan apa saja persyaratan untuk pendaftaran nya.." kata heechul menimpali.

"arraseo eomma" jawab kyuhyun.

"yeaay gomawo han appa, chullie eomma, kyunnie hyung jugaa~"

"yah yah yah.. jangnan bergoyang-goyang di kursi mu begitu, nanti kau bisa terjungkal kebelakang." Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya melihat tingkah sungmin yang seperti anak-anak.

Mereka sarapan dengan keadaan yang sangat tenang. Suasana nya sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Setelah sarapan nya habis, kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya.

"aku selesai, aku berangkat eomma,appa. Dan kau, jangan nakal ya dirumah." Kyuhyun mengusap kepala sungmin dengan lembut. Hangeng dan heechul saling berpandangan melihat sikap kyuhyun yang sangat lembut kepada sungmin. Tapi ekspresi sungmin mengeruh. Sungmin tiba-tiba cemberut seperti sedang merajuk.

"kenapa wajahmu begitu?" kyuhyun menyadari perubahan pada raut wajah sungmin.

"kyunnie hyung, minnie ingin ikut hyung ke sekolah. Boleh yaa? Jebaaaal~?" sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangan nya sambil memasang puppy eyes nya.

"tidak ming. Aku kan pergi sekolah bukan jalan-jalan." Jawab kyuhyun.

"tapi kan minnie ingin melihat sekolah kyunnie hyung. Sebentar lagi kan minnie akan sekolah disana juga. Boleh ya ya ya?" sungmin terus memaksa sambil menarik-narik celana kyuhyun.

"yah jangan kau tarik begitu, nanti kusut." Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan sungmin yang masih menarik-narik celana nya.

"tak apa kyu, ajak saja minnie. Mungkin dia bosan diam dirumah terus." Hangeng yang melihat raut wajah sungmin sedikit tidak tega.

"iya kyu. Nanti minnie kan bisa menunggu di kantin. Dia tidak akan mengganggu mu." Lanjut heechul.

"aisshh eomma, tidak bisa. Nanti dia pasti mengganggu." Kyuhyun menyahut dengan kesal. Ayolah dia sudah hampir terlambat dan masih harus meladeni drama seperti ini.

Sungmin yang melihat penolakan dari kyuhyun langsung mencari akal. _Aha minnie tahu caranya! _Smirk nya lalu muncul.

"kyunnie hyuuung~ bbuing bbuing~." Sungmin memutar dua kepalan tangan nya disisi matanya.

"omo... kyeoptaaaaa!" heechul lalu menjerit heboh. Sementara kyuhyun langsung memejamkan matanya. Dia juga merasa tidak sanggup melihat wajah sungmin yang kelewat manis dan imut itu. _Ya Tuhan selamatkan jantung ku jebaal~_ mohon kyuhyun dalam hati.

"arra arra.. cepat bersiap-siap. Aku sudah terlambat. Tidak usah mandi !" kyuhyun akhirnya kalah dengan bbuing bbuing attack milik sungmin.

"horeeee minnie siap-siap dulu ya." Sungmin berjingkrak-jingkrak menuju kamar. Hangeng tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua nya.

"aku pergi dulu yeobo. Dan kyu,jaga minnie baik-baik." Hangeng pamit lalu mengecup pipi heechul. Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Tak lama kemudian sungmin muncul dari kamar. Dengan memakai kaus pink bergambar mickey mouse dan celana blue jeans, sungmin kelihatan sangat manis.

"chagi kemari, poni mu sudah panjang. Nanti pulang dari sekolah eomma potong poni mu. Sekarang kita ikat saja." Heechul lalu membuka jepitnya lalu menjepit poni sungmin ke samping. Siapa pun yang melihat pasti tidak akan ada yang menyangka sungmin namja dan sudah berusia 16 tahun.

"eomma aku pergi dulu." Kyuhyun berpamitan pada heechul.

"pai pai eomma.." sungmin lalu mengamit lengan kyuhyun.

"hati-hati yaa.." heechul mengantar mereka sampai ke pintu depan.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, sungmin terus saja mengoceh. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat sungmin yang begitu antusias. Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, terlihat donghae dan eunhyuk keluar dari mobil donghae. Sungmin lalu menghampiri mereka sambil berlari.

"nyet nyet hyuuuung..ikaan hyuuuuung.." sungmin berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya.

"omo bunnymin..." donghae terkejut melihat sungmin ada di sekolah mereka.

"minnie-yaa..." eunhyuk lalu memeluk sungmin. Dia sangat merindukan dongsaeng ikut nya itu.

"_aishh minnie-ya jangan memanggilku nyet-nyet di sekolah,panggil aku hyukkie hyung, arra." Eunhyuk mencubit pipi sungmin.

"hehehe mian.." sungmin menggaruk pipinya.

"kyu, mengapa minnie ikut dengan mu?" tanya donghae.

"dia memaksa ingin ikut. Daripada aku sakit mata,sakit jantung,diabetes dan sakit telinga ya sudah kubawa saja dia kesini." Kata kyuhyun.

"apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak paham kyu." Kata eunhyuk. Dia lalu melihat kearah donghae, dan donghae pun hanya mengedikan bahu nya tanda dia juga tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh kyuhyun.

"aegyo nya menyilaukan mata,bibirnya yang mengerucut itu membuat jantungku melompat-lompat,dan wajahnya nya membuatku diabetes." Kata kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sungmin yang tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan hanya mengikuti kyuhyun sambil diam. Eunhyuk dan donghae hanya mengekori kyuhyun.

"lalu kenapa bisa sakit telinga?" tanya donghae penasaran.

"ya karena eomma ku tidak akan berhenti mengoceh kalau aku tidak menuruti kemauan kelinci ini." jawab kyuhyun lagi.

"hahahhahaha jadi begitu ya. Kau ini ada-ada saja kyu." Donghae tertawa. Mereka semua bergegas menuju kelas.

Sepanjang koridor sekolah, semua orang memperhatikan keempat namja itu. Bagaimanapun kyuhyun,donghae dan eunhyuk terbilang populer di sekolah. Sungmin mengkeret di belakang kyuhyun. Tangan nya mencengram ransel kyuhyun. Sebetulnya dia sedikit takut melihat tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Mereka semua menatap sungmin denngan pandangan berbinar seolah sungmin ini santapan yang sangat lezat.

"omo siapa itu yang dibelakang kyuhyun oppa?"

"ah itu pasti dongsaeng nya."

"manis.. sini sama oppa saja."

"kyaa.. imut sekali, lihat pipi nya seperti bapau.."

"kyuhyun-ah, keponakan mu lucu sekali."

Kyuhyun,donghae dan eunhyuk hanya cuek dengan omongan-omongan sekitar mereka. Ada yang terang-tarangan menoel lengan sungmin. Sungmin semakin takut di buatnya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"huweee kyunnie hyuung minnie takuutt." Pecah sudah tangis sungmin. Sementara kyuhyun memijit pelipis nya merasa pusing dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. eunhyuk dan donghae sibuk menenangkan sungmin.

"kyaaaa lihat imut sekali.. ini sayang ambil permen ini." seorang siswi menyodorkan lolipop nya pada sungmin.

"gomawo noona.." sungmin menerima lolipop itu sambil sesenggukan.

"kyaaa imuuuut. Ternyata dia namja tapi cantik sekali."

Teriakan-teriakan heboh malah semakin menjadi-jadi melihat sungmin yang mengemut lolipop sambil berurai air mata.

"hyuk,hae, aku akan antarkan minnie ke kantin. Kalian ke kelas saja duluan." Kata kyuhyun.

"tidak kyu bagaimanapun minnie adalah dongsaeng ku, aku akan menemaninya di kantin." Kata eunhyuk.

"kalau begitu aku juga." Timpal donghae.

"ya sudah hari ini kita tidak usah masuk kelas sajalah." Kata kyuhyun. Sebenarnya kyuhyun sangat pantang untuk membolos. Ini baru pertama kalinya. Tapi situasi nya begini, dia sudah terlanjur pusing dan tidak minat untuk belajar.

"—dan kalian diamlah. Kepalaku rasannya mau pecah." Lanjut kyuhyun. Suasana mendadak hening dan...

"omo omo kyuhyun oppa.. kyaaaaa tampan sekali."

"kau lihat kan tadi dia melotot padaku.. kyaa hari ini sungguh luar biasa." -_-

Mereka berempat lalu menuju kantin, mengabaikan para siswa siswi yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan kewarasan itu.

Sesampainya di kantin, mereka memilih meja yang strategis dan tersembunyi. Bagaimanapun bisa gawat jika ada guru yang melihat mereka membolos. Kyuhyun memesan minuman dan cemilan. Setelah itu dia pergi ke tilet karena tiba-tiba perutnya mulas.

"MWOOO KALIAN BERPACARAN?" donghae bereaksi berlebihan.

PLETAAAK

"aw appo.." ringis donghae yang mendapat tempelengan di kepalanya oleh eunhyuk.

"pelankan suaramu ikan badut." Eunhyuk berujar sadis.

"nde mian aku lupa." Keta donghae.

"minnie senang sekalidekat dengan kyunnie hyung. Pelukan nya sangat hangat." Kata sungmin dengan wajah merona.

"aigoo.. ternyata kau sudah besar. Tapi aku lega kalau orang itu adalah kyuhyun." Kata eunhyuk sambil menatap sungmin dengan lembut.

"ya aku juga setuju chagi. Dan aku juga senang yang mendapatkan hati kyuhyun adalah minnie." Donghae tersenyum.

Selesai dengan urusan perutnya kyuhyun kembali ke kantin. Mereka berempat berbincang dan sesekali eunhyuk dan donghae menggoda pasangan yang baru itu. Mereka bebrbincang sampai lupa waktu. Pas jam istirahat berbunyi, mereka pindah ke taman belakang sekolah. Tempat ini lumayan sepi karena pada jam istirahat para siswa siswi akan memenuhi kantin untuk mengisi perut.

Kyuhyun meninggalakn mereka bertiga di taman belakang dan pergi ke ruang administrasi untuk menanyakan perihal pendaftaran untuk sungmin. Dia lalu menelepon appa nya dan memberitahu tentang administrasi yang harus di urus oleh wali murid. Dan appa nya bilang jika ia atau eomma kyuhyun akan mengurus pendaftaran sungmin besok.

Setelah jam istirahat habis, ternyata sang guru tidak masuk ke kelas karena rapat. Jadi mereka bisa pulang lebih awal. Donghae dan eunhyuk menawarkan untuk mengantar kyumin pulang. Tapi kyuhyun bilang dia akan pulang naik bis saja. Sepanjang jalan menuju halte, mereka bergandengan tangan. Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi aneh yang menyenagkan kala menggenggam tangan mungil sungmin. Suatu perasaan yang membuat hatinya berdesir dan hangat.

"hyuuung~"

"euum?" kyuhyun hanya menyahut singkat. Mereka kini ada di bangku halte sedang menunggu bis.

"minnie ingin jalan-jalan dulu.." rengek sungmin.

"kau ingin kemana eoh?"

"kemana saja, yang penting jalan-jalan." Kata sungmin.

"geurae.. ayo kita bersenang-senang." Kata kyuhyun.

"gomawo kyunnie hyuung." Sungmin lalu mencium pipi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendapat serangan mendadak seperti itu hanya mesem-mesem tidak jelas. Kyuhyun lalu menelepon eommanya dan memeberitahu bahwa dia dan sungmin akan pulang terlambat.

Setelah menaiki bis selama setengah jam, mereka pun tiba di kawasan myeongdong. Mereka berjalan dengan jari-jari yang bertautan.

"hyuung ayo kita kesana." Sungmin pun dengan semangat yang membara menarik kyuhyun memasuki toko yang menjual pernak pernik cantik. Mata sungmin langsung tertuju pada berbagai macam cincin couple.

"hyung kita beli yang ini yaaa? Minnie suka yang ini."

"mwo andwe..! kau pikir aku ini lelaki macam apa memakai cincin seperti itu." Tolak kyuhyun dengan pandangan horor. Jelas saja kyuhyun tidak mau, sungmin memilih cincin dengan hiasan hello kitty di atasnya. Membayangkan dirinya memakai cincin itu saja kyuhyun rasanya ingin membanting orang yang membuat cincin tersebut.

"hiks..hyung jahat." Sungmin lalu berlari keluar dari toko tersebut. Kyuhyun pun langsung panik dan mengejar sungmin keluar.

"aishhh anak itu." Kyuhyun lalu membayar cincin itu dan langsung mengejar sungmin keluar.

"kemana bocah itu berlari.." kyuhyun menengok ke kanan dan kekiri mencari keberadaan sungmin.

"semut-semut kecil.. minnie ingin bercerita. Kenapa kyunnie hyung sangat jahat pada minnie. Minnie kan hanya minta belikan cincin tapi kyunnie hyung tidak mau. Huweee.." sungmin berjongkok tak jauh dari kios sambil mengorek-ngorek rumah semut dengan batang kecil yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"awww isshh dasar semut nakal kenapa gigit kaki minnie.. huweee dasar semut bodoh." Sungmin terus mengorek-ngorek rumah semut itu sambil menangis.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah sungmin hanya terkekeh.

"dasar kelinci bodoh, jelas saja semut itu marah. Dia mengobrak abrik rumah nya dengan brutal begitu." Kyuhyun bergumam seraya mendekati sungmin.

"sedang apa kau berjongkok disana?" tanya kyuhyun.

"biar saja. Kyunnie hyung jahat, minnie mau bermain dengan semut saja." Sungmin meneruskan aksi merajuk nya.

"sudah lah.. ini.." kyuhyun menyodorkan cincin yang diinginkan sungmin. Sementara dia sudah memakai pasangan nya. Biarlah dia menanggung malu dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya demi menyenangkan sungmin nya.

"eung?" sungmin yang melihat cincin hello kitty dihadapan nya langsung berdiri dan memeluk kyuhyun. "gomawo kyunnie hyuuung~~~" sungmin memekik senang

"nde.. sekarang susut ingus mu, ayo kita lanjutkan jalan-jalan nya." Ajak kyuhyun.

"eum" sungmin mengagukan kepala nya. Kyuhyun mengusap kepala sungmin lalu menautkan tangan nya dengan tangan sungmin lagi.

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 7 malam. Setelah berkeliling,membeli es krim dan makan ramyun. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Saat ini kyuhyun sedang menggendong sungmin di punggung nya. Sewaktu di bis tadi sungmin tertidur karena kelelahan. Kyuhyun yang tidak tega membangunkan sungmin lantas menggendong sungmin di punggung nya. Untung jarak dari halte kerumah nya tidak begitu jauh. Helaan nafas hangat sungmin menerpa leher kyuhyun. Sepanjang jalan kyuhyun merenung. Dia tanpa sadar terus terjatuh pada pesona sungmin. Hidup nya yang datar berubah menjadi berwarna dan lebih hidup dengan adanya sungmin.

"kau selalu saja merepotkan ku. Dan kau membuat ku selalu mengalah dengan mudah hanya karena tatapan matamu. Aku akan bekerja keras agar aku bisa terlihat layak di hadapan orang tua mu ming." Kyuhyun lalu menatap tangan sungmin yang menggantung di depan dada nya. Ia menatap cincin hello kitty yang tersemat di jari manis sungmin.

"suatu saat nanti aku akan mengganti cincin ini dengan cincin pernikahan kita ming. Sabarlah dan tunggu aku." Lanjut kyuhyun.

"saranghae lee sungmin. Jeongmal..."

**tbc**

* * *

**anyyeong.. hoaaaam**

**ngantuk-ngantuk sambil bayangin moment romantis kyumin..**

**seperti biasa ini sudah weekend omondh update fanfic ini.. heuheu**

**(padahal ga ada yang nungguin juga ._.)**

**kayanya chap ini agak sedikit garing yaaa~**

**soalnya omondh lagi sepi ilham dan inspirasi nih. pleus lagi galau juga wkwkwkwk..**

**yaudah ah sok lanjutin bobo nya ya readerdeul sekalian. terima kasih sudah mau nyempetin baca dan review**

***da aku mah apa atuh***

**pai pai cemuanya..**

***kecup basah***

**ps: ini no edit jadi pasti banyak typo wkwkwkwk**


End file.
